Deception
by arty60
Summary: Diego's secret identity is discovered. This story uses a character, Aria Franco created by Tammy as well as Ramon Escalante, Victoria's brother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diego's blue gaze slowly shifted from Victoria to another woman, dressed in finery that the queen herself would have been embarrassed to wear, stepped from the coach. Her clothing was unlike anything he had ever seen in the Spanish Colonies. Lace fell from her shoulders of her red dress and her hair was swept up in a very elegant style. Her beauty was stunning. Diego shrugged himself out of his stupor as Victoria escorted the beautiful newcomer into the tavern. Every male eye in the place turned to view the stranger.

Victoria introduced herself. "Victoria Escalante. I am the owner of this tavern."

"Aria Franco," the young woman said in a heavily accented voice.

"By your accent, I would guess that to be Italy."

Aria gave Diego a slow, teasing look, her eyes traveling down his body and back up to his handsome face. "Yes, indeed?" her eyes beamed, "How did you know?"

"Italian is very similar to Spanish," Diego smiled politely. "Your accent is unmistakable. What brings you to Los Angeles?"

"I decided that exploring California and its people would be an interesting venture due to all the turmoil in my country."

Victoria had heard of such women who sold their bodies to rich, powerful men for money. She never thought she would ever meet one face to face. This woman certainly was beautiful. _What was a woman of this profession doing in Los Angeles?_

"What about our pueblo could possibly interest such a beautiful young woman as yourself?" Diego asked, carefully wording his sentences.

"Senorita Franco, you must be exhausted after your journey," Victoria interrupted, "I have a room upstairs if you would like one for the night."

"Why, yes, thank you. I do believe I would." Aria bent to gather her belongings as she followed Victoria upstairs. Diego could hear many of the clientele whispering among themselves and knew that they had come to see what all the fuss was about. It would not be long before the senorita would be run out of town if the _alcalde_ and some of the caballero's wives had their way…

Victoria approached the de la Vegas' table prepared to take their orders. Don Alejandro smiled at the woman who he considered as a member of the family and ordered his usual breakfast of _huevos rancheros _and _café con leche_. Diego requested the same and thanked Victoria as she returned to her other duties. Victoria interrupted their conversation as she served their breakfast and beverages.

"Here are your orders, gentlemen," Victoria said smiling at both men.

"Do you have time to join us Victoria?'

"Si, Don Alejandro. It will be good to sit down for a minute. It has already been a busy morning."

"What is going on in here today?"

"Los Angeles seems to have gained the attention of a European courtesan, Father."

"A what?" Alejandro was aghast. "Diego do you know what…"

"Yes, father. I do. I'm not sure how well received she will be once the pueblo discovers what she does for a living." Diego sighed," You are aware of what she does for a living, Victoria?"

"What would you know about such things, Diego?" she huffed.

Don Alejandro and Diego walked into Victoria's tavern several days later. It seemed as though the tavern was even busier than usual. The old don noticed that several of his vaqueros as well as several men he was unfamiliar with frequented the establishment. He suspected that it had something to do with the lovely Senorita Franco.

Victoria approached the de la Vega table after serving several customers. The two men were just finishing their breakfast. She had been so busy that she had not had time to speak to them. Now was the perfect opportunity to make amends for her remarks. "I apologize for my behavior the other day. Please forgive me."

"It is quite alright, Victoria," Don Alejandro replied.

"Si, Victoria," Diego smiled.

"Can I get you anything else, gentlemen?"

"No, thank you, Victoria. Everything was wonderful, thank you."

"Victoria, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Anything for you, Don Alejandro."

"It is about Senorita Franco. Please sit down, we have much to discuss…"

Victoria suspected as much. "What is it, Don Alejandro?" The old don had always been protective of her and having a courtesan staying at the tavern might be good for business but not for Victoria's reputation. Don Alejandro was determined to look out for the young woman that he considered as a daughter…

"I am concerned about the kind of business Senorita Franco might bring to your tavern."

"The tavern is busier than I have ever seen it."

"Be that as it may, once DeSoto returns, he will surely arrest the senorita."

"We must take steps to ensure her safety," Alejandro stated, "I would like to invite her to the hacienda…as a guest with the stipulation that she not entertain any visitors while she is there."

"What about your reputation, Don Alejandro and yours, Diego?" Victoria protested, "That would solve my problems but not yours."

"What if you were to stay at our home as a duenna of sorts," the older man answered, "Everyone knows that you are a daughter to me, Victoria so there would be no hint of impropriety."

"Will you, Victoria?" Diego knew that she would not refuse his father.

Victoria glanced from Don Alejandro to Diego and back again. _What am I getting myself into? Diego knows that I am going to say yes_. "I will be glad to. I will go upstairs and explain the situation to Senorita Aria, hopefully, she will understand…"

Victoria knocked on the door to Aria's room. _Why would a beautiful, seemingly intelligent woman choose such a profession? I always had someone to turn to…for help…support or comfort. I don't know what I would have done without the de la Vegas._

"Come in. Is something wrong, Senorita Escalante?"

"Senorita Franco, I have something that I want to talk to you about," Victoria began, "I don't need the kind of clientele that you have brought to my tavern."

"Your tavern is busier than it has ever been."

"That is true but this is my family business, Senorita and the _alcalde_ would not be pleased with either one of us if I allowed you to remain here."

'It is settled then," the young woman sighed, "I cannot remain here."

"Don Alejandro de la Vega has agreed to allow you to stay at his hacienda for as long as you need to but you cannot…"

"Entertain while I am a guest in their home," Aria inserted. _My stay will be more beneficial than I thought especially if I get to see the elegant caballero who spoke to me with such kindness _…._I came to Los Angeles to start a new life….Don Diego would be an excellent choice..._ "I would be pleased to accept their offer."

Victoria noticed the young woman's reaction …_You won't have it as easy as you think, Senorita._ Even though her heart belonged to Zorro, Victoria was very close to Don Diego. She thought of him as family and would not let anyone not even the lovely courtesan harm him in any way. _Don't get too satisfied…You haven't won yet._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The stagecoach stopped in front of Victoria's Tavern. Ramon thanked the driver for getting them there safely and proceeded to the entrance of the tavern. The soldier saw Don Alejandro, Diego and an attractive brunette sitting at the table. Don Alejandro and Diego stood to greet Ramon.

"_Hola_, Don Alejandro, Diego." The older don shook Ramon's hand enthusiastically while Diego greeted his childhood friend with a warm hug.

"Ramon, may I present Senorita Aria Franco," Alejandro said, "She will be staying with us at our hacienda."

"This is Victoria's brother, Ramon, a very dear friend of ours."

"Senor, it is a pleasure to meet you," Aria answered. He certainly is handsome.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, senorita."

"What brings you back to the pueblo, Ramon?"

"I requested a transfer and my commanding officer honored my request to come home."

"Congratulations. This is wonderful news. Isn't it Diego?"

"I agree, Father. Ramon, military life seems to agree with you."

"Gracias, Diego."

"Victoria will be glad to have you nearby."

"It is good to be home. I am glad that Victoria had your support while I was stationed in Mexico."

"She is very dear to us. Ramon, if you have no plans for tonight, we would like for you to join us for dinner at the hacienda."

"I would like that very much."

"Tonight at seven."

"Victoria will be happy to see you." Diego smiled as Ramon walked towards the kitchen in search of his sister. The soldier pushed aside the kitchen curtain. Pilar and Alicia were preparing orders while Victoria stood chopping vegetables. "Victoria."

Victoria saw her brother clad in his soldier's uniform. Pilar and Alicia left the kitchen to give them time to reunite. "I have missed you so much," she said as hugged her brother, "It is good to have you here…where you belong."

"You are as beautiful as ever."

"Gracias. You look wonderful!"

"I have news for you. I requested a transfer, my commanding officer agreed and I am here to stay."

"That's the best possible news you could have given me."

"Welcome to our hacienda, Señorita Franco," Alejandro stated as he opened the door to his home. Senorita Franco looked around the beautiful hacienda grateful to be in such a warm and inviting setting.

"Gracias, Senor de la Vega. I am honored," Aria stated respectfully. There would be gossip about her stay at the de la Vega home but Victoria's presence at the hacienda would help deter any allegations of impropriety. She did not want to cause any trouble for the distinguished caballero or his handsome son.

"Victoria, thank you for agreeing to stay with us," Don Alejandro responded.

"I am glad to help in any way that I can."

"Gracias, my dear. Miguel, show the senoritas to the guest bed rooms at the end of the hall."

"Gracias, Senor," Aria stated.

"We shall see you and Victoria in the dining room for supper at seven." Alejandro stated as he bowed politely.

The de la Vegas and their guests chatted easily about a variety of subjects. Aria proved to be a welcome addition to the hacienda. She was knowledgeable on a variety of subjects and Diego found that they had quite a few things in common. Aria was attractive but Diego's heart belonged to Victoria. Ramon was charmed by the newcomer despite her past.

"Dinner was wonderful, Don Alejandro," Victoria stated as she smiled affectionately at the older man.

"Well, Maria does her best to rival your cooking, my dear."

"Maria is a wonderful cook but Victoria is a wonderful cook in her own right," Diego avoided Victoria's eyes as they turned to take in his comment.

Aria noticed that Diego's eyes focused on Victoria. _He seems quite fond of Victoria, if I were her, I would set my cap for the tall blue eyed caballero._

"Gracias, Diego."

"Are you enjoying your stay in Los Angeles, Senorita Franco?"

"Very much Senor. I look forward to becoming a part of the community."

"Senorita Franco," Don Alejandro began, "Tell us about life in Italy."

"The Santa Maria del Flore cathedral has the largest brick dome in the world and is considered a masterpiece of Italian architecture."

"The museums, the culture…the literature are among the finest in the world," Diego inserted.

"I would like to see the famous Mona Lisa. My son is a great admirer of Da Vinci…"

"He was a genius…" the tall caballero interrupted, "Someday I would very much like to visit your country, Senorita."

"It is truly a beautiful place," Aria sighed, "I miss it…"

"Italy sounds like a charming," Victoria stated.

"Los Angeles has its own charms" Aria cast a flirtatious glance at Diego, "I would like to settle down here, find a husband and raise a family. In my country, a peasant would not marry a man in a station above her. It would disgrace his family."

He admired her directness and decided to be equally as frank with the visitor. ""On the frontier, station is not of the utmost importance, senorita. Many fathers want their sons to marry someone who can adjust to life in a small pueblo."

"Don Diego, wouldn't you like to marry someday, have a family of your own? I am surprised that you are still single."

"I have not met the right woman yet even though my father would like a hacienda full of grandchildren."

Victoria noticed Aria was staring at her. I hope she is not getting ready to ask me the same question. There have always been those who disapproved of my running the tavern. I have been told more than once I should sell it and find some nice man to marry. "Before you ask, Senorita Franco, my heart belongs to Zorro."

"Who is this Zorro?" Aria had heard tales of him while on the stagecoach and wanted to learn more about the masked outlaw.

"Zorro protects the people from the oppression of the alcalde," Don Alejandro inserted.

"Zorro? Doesn't that mean 'fox" or 'le Renard' as we would say in France?"

"Exactly, senorita," Diego smiled.

"I wonder if I will get a chance to see this Zorro. What about you. Ramon? I am sure you have a story about Zorro." Aria remarked.

"I most certainly have."

_The masked man hid behind a hedge, watching as the soldiers ran by. Suddenly he reached up and grabs a man to his right, flipping him onto his back on the ground. Zorro jumped on top of the man's chest as the fallen man struggled to free himself._

_"Ramon!"_

_"Zorro!"_

_"Could you remove your knee from my rib cage, amigo_?" _the masked man laughed. It's been a long time._

The soldier related how he had gotten into the fortress, what happened when they got inside, and finally finding their long, lost father. Ramon acknowledged his sister with a gentle squeeze to her hand. Victoria smiled in response.

"Your father was a good man, Ramon," Don Alejandro stated as Diego nodded in agreement.

"Gracias, Don Alejandro."

"What about you, Don Diego?" She was surprised that he had not gone with Victoria knowing that he looked on Victoria as a member of their family. "I am surprised that you didn't go…It sounds exciting."

"Diego offered to ride to the fortress," Victoria smiled, "and…."

"I got lost."

Diego volunteered to go to the fortress but Zorro showed up instead. _How interesting. What brought Zorro all the way to Devil's Fortress unless he had tender feelings for Senorita Escalante?_

"Well, I am glad my son got back safely and that's all that mattered to me. The daring exploits are best left up to Zorro."

"Let's change the subject shall we," Diego muttered.

"Diego is a bit jealous of Zorro," Victoria remarked, "He prefers more peaceful pursuits."

"I consider sword fighting rather tedious," Diego stated in a bland, uninterested tone of voice, "there are other things that are more stimulating. Things like art, literature, music, science…"

Diego didn't sound like the same teenager that loved to ride horses…the same teen that enjoyed toying with the sword. _What had changed since he went away to university?_

'I agree, Don Diego," Aria replied, "Dashing about with a saber is quite out of fashion."

"Zorro is a lion amongst a lot of frightened sheep," Victoria defended. She often wished that Diego could charismatic and demonstrative like Zorro. If she could combine Zorro's courage, elegance and daring with Diego's compassion and dependability, then she could create the perfect man. If only…

The tall caballero tensed. At times like this, he wished he could show more of his true personality. He knew that Victoria was disgusted by his supposed lack of courage. "One is quite enough. I am sure the alcalde would agree."

"Sometimes, discretion is the better part of valor," Aria knew Don Diego was hurt by Victoria's remarks but was too much of a gentleman to say so.

"Sometimes, one must fight fire with fire."

"That is true but the law is the law. The caballeros are afraid to revolt and I cannot go against the government I served for many years."

"I agree," Ramon offered, "Sometimes; it is wiser to choose your own battles."

"Let's move on to another topic of conversation and agree to disagree. My son is the editor of the Guardian, our local newspaper," Alejandro offered.

"I would like to read it sometime, Don Diego," Aria stated, "it sounds fascinating."

"I will take you on a tour of the offices. It is a small paper but it serves the needs of our pueblo."

"I would also be glad to show you around, if that is alright with you, Senorita Franco," Ramon stated gallantly.

"I accept your offer, Senor. Please call me Aria."

"Gracias, Aria and you may call me; Ramon," he said in kind.

"I look forward to it, Ramon."

Don Alejandro observed the interaction at the dinner table. _Our lovely guest has certainly made things interesting around here. I can't wait for the fireworks._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diego heard the whispers inside the crowded tavern as he approached Ramon and Aria's table. The citizens were undoubtedly curious about the newcomer who was a guest in his home. Victoria greeted Diego warmly as he seated himself beside Aria and Ramon. "Good day, Diego. What would like for lunch?"

"I will have the _arroz con pollo, por favor_."

"And what would you like, Aria?"

"What Diego is having sounds delicious."

"And you, Ramon?"

"The _paella valenciana, por favor_."

"Your orders will be back shortly." Aria had spent part of the morning with Ramon even thought she was taken with Diego. She was much too experienced for a man such as Diego…Ramon's life in the military had allowed him to meet various kinds of people. Victoria did not want Aria to use her brother to get to Diego. She concentrated on preparing their meals intent on banishing the worrisome thoughts that plagued her.

"Senor Escalante gave me a delightful tour of the mission."

"Padre Benitez is a very dear friend of mine, Aria."

"Los Angeles is certainly filled with activity…"

"It has its own unique personality."

"It doesn't have great libraries or galleries filled with works of the masters but I love this pueblo a great deal."

"Diego, you are an educated man with an enquiring mind that could be used for much more!"

"Publishing the Guardian is enough for me right now. I have my experiments, my books…"

"Isn't there someone you are 'interested' in?" Aria hoped that the young don would say no one. If he said yes, then she hoped that it was a woman worthy of him.

"There is someone but she doesn't even know that I exist. She is in love with someone else," Diego hesitated. Aria was attractive but he loved Victoria with all of his heart.

_The women in this pueblo must be blind._ "What about you, Ramon?"

"I have not met the right woman."

"That is a shame."

"Ramon and I are destined to be bachelors…"

"Speak for yourself, Diego."

"I appreciate your hospitality. You and your father have risked your reputations by having me as a guest in your home."

"Father judges a person by his actions. Class matters here but not as much as it does in Europe. He taught me to respect a man for what he is, and not who he is.""

"The de la Vegas are exceptions to the rule compared to the others that I have encountered."

"Some cling to the old ways."

Diego looked up as Victoria approached the table. He motioned for her to join them for the remainder of their meal. The foursome chatted for quite some time on a variety of subjects.

Aria wanted to know more about the relationship between the Escalante's and the de la Vegas. Their easy camaraderie was wonderful to see. "Ramon, what were you and Diego like as children?"

"Diego and I used to get into quite a bit of trouble. We got into Don Pablo's seed melons one time," Ramon laughed.

"God punished us for that, Ramon. We were visited by the father of all bellyaches."

"Diego always seemed so well behaved."

"Not really, I was smart enough not to get caught."

"If our fathers had found out about some of the things we did children…"

"Like jumping canyons on our horses."

"They would have stopped us and we didn't want to miss out on the fun." Reminiscing about the past reminded Ramon of how bold and daring they had been. _I am certain that the old Diego is somewhere underneath this mask. What is he hiding and why?_

Aria pictured Diego as a boy. He was probably taller than most of the boys and she could imagine his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I remember that Victoria liked to follow us around Diego," Ramon teased as an irritated blush rose to her face. "Always making a nuisance of herself."

Victoria envied her brother's childhood relationship with Diego. They had been inseparable always getting into trouble of one kind or another, and most of the time, Diego had been the ringleader. She wanted to join in the fun but as the youngest of the four children, by several years, and the fact that she was also a girl, she had been excluded from the boys' escapades.

"Ramon, you shouldn't tease Victoria. I didn't mind her tagging along."

"Gracias, Diego," Victoria smiled. Diego often exasperated her but she was genuinely fond of him.

"My little sister had the biggest crush on you, before you went to Madrid. She and Maria Delgado thought that they were in love with you."

"Ramon!" Victoria sputtered, "That was a long time ago." By the time Diego had left to attend the university in Spain, she recognized that she had a crush on the young don, and she suspected he felt the same way about her. His remarks hit a little too close to home.

"Ramon…" Diego looked at Victoria as she made her remarks. Ramon spoke the truth. He knew of Victoria's feelings for him and planned to make his feelings known after he returned from Spain but the appearance of his alter ego had put a crimp into his plans. If only….

"Alright, you two. I will stop my teasing for now," he smirked, "Everyone knows you have feelings for Zorro."

Aria looked from Diego to Victoria. Don Diego was the perfect gentleman… handsome, kind and compassionate and the fact that he would inherit a large hacienda was an added bonus… _Zorro must really be special for Victoria to refuse such a man as Diego._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The pleasant atmosphere in the tavern was interrupted by the appearance of Ignacio DeSoto followed by Sergeant Mendoza. Diego looked at the alcalde suspiciously.

"Well, who do we have here?"

"Alcalde, this is Senorita Aria Franco, a guest in our home."

"Welcome, Senorita Franco. This pueblo is graced by your presence."

"Thank you, Senor DeSoto," Aria smiled, "I have heard a great deal about you. You have a charming pueblo. She was accustomed to men who hid their emotions behind a mask of politeness and insincerity. This man was dangerous.

"Gracias. Senorita. Visitors to this pueblo are expected to pay a traveler's tax."

"Traveler's tax? This is preposterous!"

"I am authorized to collect it."

"And if one refuses to pay such a tax?"

"I become quite angry and it is not a pretty sight."

"I will pay the fee, how much is it?" The former courtesan offered quickly.

"Five pesos. A businesswoman such as yourself understands the importance of making a profit even though your methods differ from mine."

"This is extortion, alcalde and you know it!"

"Stay out of it, de la Vega. This lady and I use the term loosely is a courtesan. Even a respected caballero like you knows what she did for a living. Our pueblo cannot condone having this type of woman living among us... no matter how beautiful she is…She is not fit to live in this pueblo regardless of what you believe…She is nothing but a high priced…"

"Her only crime is that she thought that she would be judged for who she is and not her past," Diego interrupted before the alcade could finish his statement, "Senorita Franco is under our protection."

"Spoken like the do-gooder that you are, Diego. As for you senorita, make sure that you do not practice your profession while you are here, comprende?"

"I have no wish to cause any trouble… I wish to make a fresh start… Even you would acknowledge that I have that right," she continued. "I have no intention of resuming my former profession, Senor DeSoto."

"Good…I am glad that we understand each other."

"Leave the Señorita alone, Ignacio," Diego demanded, "She wants to change her life and you are honor bound to respect that."

"You have no right to tell my how to run this pueblo," the alcalde wanted nothing more than to put the troublesome caballero in jail but the thought of dealing with Don Alejandro was not what he wanted.

"As long as she is our guest you will treat her with the respect she deserves…"

The alcalde had seldom seen the indolent caballero show any kind of backbone. _What was it about the senorita that brought out such a response? Could he be enamored with the woman_? "Make sure, she stays out of my way, de la Vega."

Victoria frowned as she watched the interaction between Aria and her best friend. Mild mannered Diego had actually taken a stand about something… _I wanted him to take action so why does his reaction bother me so…_

Ramon could tell Victoria was upset from the way she swiped at the tables in anger. "Take it easy, little sister! The table is not your enemy."

"Ramon, you startled me!"

"Who were you expecting Diego perhaps?"

"He is giving Aria a …tour of the Guardian," Victoria remarked snidely.

"Diego is only being a gentleman… What is your problem, little sister?"

"Everyone is so…protective of Aria. She is not as helpless as everyone seems to think…" Victoria had never seen Diego show the slightest interest in any of the several caballeros' daughters yet here he was squiring the former courtesan around the pueblo.

"You're jealous…."

"Ramon Escalante! That is the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard of…me….jealous of Aria…of all people! Diego is just being a good host like a well-bred caballero is supposed to…"

"You, my dear sister, are accustomed to being the center of attention especially when it comes to Diego and he has been spending a lot of time with Aria. Time that he would normally spend in this tavern with you and Aria is very attractive woman."

"A little too attractive, if you ask me," she muttered. Diego was always around, ready and willing to listen, when she needed comfort but that had changed since Aria had appeared on the scene.

"Surely you don't think there is more to it than that. I don't think that he is interested in her but she seems quite taken with him."

"What would Aria see in Diego?" She was well traveled and quite elegant but what would she see in the indolent caballero who had never shown any interest in the eligible senoritas in the pueblo. Aria was a breath of fresh air who could converse with Diego on a variety of subjects..._what else could they possibly have in common?_

"Don't you don't know, Victoria?" Ramon smirked. His sister was an intelligent woman but sometimes he wondered if she had a blind spot when it came to Diego… "Then let me enlighten you…Our 'friend' is a very good catch…He's a good man and his inheritance makes him very attractive to most women…"

"You cannot be serious…"

'Ask anyone…ask Pilar, for example," he stated as the waitress walked thought the curtains.

"I will, brother dear. Pilar, what do you think of Diego?"

"Most of the women wonder why Diego hasn't married. He is one of the most handsome men in the pueblo. He is so tall and he has the most beautiful blue eyes…he is very wealthy. A lot of the girls think he would make a fine husband."

"Diego? That is who we are talking about…He is not the most exciting person in the world." Victoria told herself she didn't care what the other ladies thought of Diego, but she couldn't completely ignore the jealousy that she felt. "What about Zorro? He is a hero… He fights for justice!"

"We all admire Zorro for what he has done for this pueblo but it takes more than romance to make a good husband."

"Thank you, Pilar," Ramon smirked as Pilar returned to finish cleaning the kitchen.

"Don't look so pleased, Ramon," Victoria groused.

"You asked and she told. Does it bother you that Diego is attractive to other women or have you finally realized that he is a man? I don't see sisterly devotion in your eyes when you look at Diego."

"Don't be ridiculous! It doesn't matter to me one way or the other," she protested. Deep down, she knew that Ramon was right but she didn't want to admit that to him. Victoria didn't want Diego to suspect that she had feelings for him…She would never hear the end of it from Ramon or Don Alejandro...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ramon and Victoria turned as Aria and Diego returned to the tavern. The soldier glanced at his sister as she struggled to control her displeasure at seeing the couple together. They made an attractive couple but he sensed that Diego was merely being polite to the senorita. He had always believed that his sister and his best 'friend' would be good together if she would only give him a chance.

"Have we interrupted something, Ramon?"

"No, Victoria and I were just talking. I was wondering where you were."

"Didn't your sister tell you where I was?"

'No, she didn't," he smirked. Ramon wished that he could tell Diego exactly what they were talking about but he did not want to incur the wrath of his sister.

"I was just about to tell Ramon before you and Aria came in," Victoria stated before her brother said something that might embarrass her. "How was your tour of the Guardian?"

"I was very impressed," Aria stated honestly. Victoria had given the couple a strange look as they entered the tavern. "Don Diego seems to have a way with words. His article on the alcalde's unjust spending is very informative. He fights his battles with pen and ink."

"The Guardian informs the people about what is going on in the pueblo." The little newspaper had become a means to fight for justice in his own way apart from Zorro.

Victoria regarded her longtime friend carefully. He was fighting injustice, too without a sword. _I never thought of it that way._

"It is a wonderful way to educate the public and provide a voice for the people." _There are many other women who appreciate the young don myself included. _She enjoyed spending time with him and hoped that the feeling was mutual.

Ramon watched the interaction between the two women. Victoria was cordial but not overly friendly to the attractive senorita…She was indeed jealous but refused to admit it to herself. She should forget about Zorro and give Diego a chance…He would be a far more suitable match. _Why must my sister be so_ _stubborn?_ The soldier's musings were interrupted by Diego's remarks…

"I need to talk to Don José about a story for the Guardian. DeSoto is instituting a new tax."

"Aren't we taxed enough already?" The man is capable of anything.

"Whatever he is up to, I'm sure he has some kind of ulterior motive," Ramon answered.

"I'm going to find out what the other caballeros know about this," Diego stated.

"What about the rest of our afternoon? You promised to give me a tour of the rest of the pueblo including the mission."

"I apologize, senorita but I will make it up to you, I promise."

"I would enjoy showing you the rest of the pueblo," Ramon began, "With your permission, of course, senorita."

"Gracias, senor. It would be an honor," Aria smiled.

_I don't know what is worse…Aria spending time with Diego or with my brother. It seems that I cannot win no matter what I do…_

"Victoria is not very fond of me, Ramon," Aria began as they walked down the streets of the pueblo.

Aria was probably a pretty good judge of character with a talent for reading people, noticeably his sister. "My sister is used to being the center of attention. You both have a great deal in common…you're both independent…brutally honest and forthright."

"Gracias, Ramon but you still have not answered my question."

"My sister envies your relationship with Diego and the fact that he stood up for you today."

"My relationship with Diego? I will admit that Diego is very attractive but he is interested in someone else."

"I believe that if my sister were not involved with Zorro…"

"That Diego would be her choice, he would make a fine husband but his affections lie elsewhere."

Ramon glanced at the young woman. "I have to know. Who do you think Diego is in love with?"

"I believe that he is in love with Victoria, even though he keeps it well hidden."

"My sister is not aware of his feelings for her."

"She has her heart set on Zorro…"

"I know but what can be done about it," Ramon said aloud.

"I think a little competition can be a good thing. Don't you, Senor?" she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You seem awfully quiet, Victoria." Talking to Don Jose had taken longer than Diego had expected so he decided to have lunch at the tavern. Diego wondered what was wrong with his normally vivacious friend.

"I'm fine, Diego." Victoria cleared away the last of the dishes before returning to the kitchen.

Victoria usually sat and talked to him but she ignored him for some reason. "You've been so preoccupied. Are you worried about Ramon, perhaps?"

"Nothing's wrong… Diego. Why should I be worried about Ramon? He can take care of himself."

"Ramon seems to have taken an interest in Aria."

"You're being ridiculous. Really, Diego… they barely know each other."

"You are not exactly fond of Aria."

"She is not my favorite person but I would not interfere with my brother's relationship. My brother can spend time with whoever he wants…"

"Perhaps you are a little jealous of Aria."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"She is a beautiful, educated, charming and intelligent if I do say so myself."

"The oh so proper Diego de la Vega has noticed Senorita Franco's charms."

"Does that surprise you that I am capable of noticing a beautiful woman?" he smirked.

"You've never been interested in anyone but this stranger seems to attract your attention."

"I was engaged, if you remember."

"I know that Diego but Aria," she huffed.

"Every time I pay the slightest bit of interest in any woman, you get jealous," he smirked. She was jealous of Amanda Herrera, a single, beautiful woman who had spent time with them at the hacienda. I did not see her as a potential wife but Victoria did.

_"Senorita Herrera is staying at the de la Vega hacienda? The first single woman to appear in two years and suddenly Diego is the gracious host."_

_"Do I detect a hint of envy, Senorita Escalante?"_

_"Don't be silly… Diego's not my type at all!"_

"Some people probably thought that it was inappropriate."

"Have you no faith in me or my judgment?" Victoria cared for him but did not respect his passion for his studies.

"I care about you, Diego. Aria Franco is not the right woman for you." He needed someone with passion and courage. How could a son of Don Alejandro not show some of his temper? Diego was more complicated than he let on… If only he would let it show.

If Victoria knew me as well as she thinks she does, then she would know what kind of woman is right for me… "And who would that be, Victoria? Someone to light a fire under me, I suppose." He was a passionate person beneath his calm veneer. "How do you know that Aria is not that special someone and if she is then what is your objection, besides, her past, of course."

"Call it women's intuition…a feeling…You need someone who loves you …someone appreciates your kindness … your concern for others…someone who inspires you to be the man I saw in Santa Paula."

He smiled as she described the perfect woman for him…herself.

"You think you know me so well, Diego don't give me that look…"

"What look?"

"That look…I can't describe it... it just irritates me," she huffed as she turned away from Diego's enquiring gaze, "It really doesn't matter."

"I know that I have not been spending a lot of time at the tavern. The paper has taken a lot of my time and energy…"

_It's not the paper that's been monopolizing your time, it's Aria and everyone knows it, Diego…Diego don't you realize it…_

"You cannot fault me for defending her, Victoria."

She didn't want anyone to take advantage of Diego. "Today, I saw a side of you that I have longed to see for a while but Aria is can take care of herself…you had to be her knight in shining armor! You could have gotten yourself arrested or worse." This peace-loving young man avoided confrontation but today he had defended a woman that he had only known for a short period.

"Ignacio has no reason to arrest me…You're just upset that I finally did something…The people of this pueblo think that I am a spineless coward but I was doing what a true de la Vega is expected to do."

"What is it about Aria that brings out such a reaction in you? I have never seen you stand up for any woman like you stood up for her."

"Are you sure, Victoria?" The caballero pressed a light kiss to the Victoria's cheek, turned and walked toward the exit to the tavern leaving a stunned Victoria behind. _I wonder what he meant by that?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"Does that surprise you, Victoria? That I am capable of noticing a beautiful woman…"_

_"Have you finally realized that he is a man? I don't see sisterly devotion in your eyes when you look at Diego. I think you are jealous of Diego and Aria, little sister. "_

_"Don Diego is one of the most handsome men in the pueblo. He is so tall and he has the most beautiful blue eyes…he is very wealthy, and really quite handsome. A lot of the girls think he would make a fine husband."_

_"Los Angeles has its own charms" Aria had smiled as she cast a flirtatious glance at Diego, "I would like to settle down here, find a husband and raise a family."_

_"I have never seen you stand up for any woman like you stood up for Aria."_

_"Are you sure, Victoria?"_

Victoria was shocked over Diego's unpredictable behavior and the gentle kiss he had placed on her cheek. He had always treated her as a sister but today was different. She could barely concentrate on her work after Diego had left. "I don't understand it, Pilar! I haven't done anything like this in years."

The waitress glanced at her employer and friend. She had been quite distracted since Don Diego left earlier this afternoon. Diego usually spent a lot of time at the tavern but he had spent a lot of his time lately with Senorita Franco. "Maybe it has something to do with Don Diego or maybe because of what happened with Senorita Franco."

'Whatever gave you that idea!" she huffed, "Nothing happened between us that would cause me to be so distracted…so clumsy." She had broken a few good plates today.

"If that is true, then why are you so distracted?"

"Diego is my friend nothing more."

_So you say._

There was a grain of truth in Pilar's words but she didn't want to admit that her employee may have been correct. "We have customers to serve. Let's get back to work, shall we?"

Victoria closed the tavern doors and prepared for siesta. She needed to be alone to gather her thoughts. Why does Diego's comment upset me so? We are just friends. She had rarely thought of Diego as more than a brother but to think of him as a man like any other man with wants, feelings and desires was almost unthinkable…He was attractive … His eyes were a startling shade of blue and he certainly fit the description of tall, dark and handsome but Diego was not exactly known for his boldness. She had to admit that this side of the tall caballero's personality intrigued her but she remembered a time that he had been rambunctious and full of mischief…

_"I'll race you to that tree, Ramon," Diego challenged._

_"Ramon! Francisco! Papa says you must come home, now," Victoria yelled from the base of the tree where her brother and that de la Vega boy had disappeared to._

_Ramon grumbled as he climbed down from the tree house they had built for themselves. "How did you know that we were here?"_

_"I followed you," she responded smugly. Victoria was happy to interrupt the three boys. Her brothers spent too much time with Diego anyway._

_"You are very resourceful, little señorita," Diego smirked. The lad was secretly pleased with Victoria's spirit and zest for life. "We will try harder to elude you…"_

_Victoria narrowed her eyes at Diego's tone. He was laughing at her! The nerve of him! "You weren't that hard to find, Diego!" she stated as she turned and headed back home with her brothers._

_Diego's laugh grew steadier in volume as they departed. She is a spitfire, that one, he thought admiringly as he watched her walk away._

What had happened to the boy that she remembered? Somehow, he had turned into someone else while he was away at school. Or had he? It was all so confusing. Men, sometimes, they can be so frustrating and so hard to understand. I care for Diego but could there to more to it than that…more than concern for a friend…_How did my life get so complicated? _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The de la Vega men waited in the _sala_ for Ramon and Aria to arrive for dinner. Victoria had made a special effort to look presentable tonight by donning an emerald-green dress and white shawl. Both dons complimented her on her dress and she was looked forward to being the center of attention….

"Aria looks quite lovely this evening." The former courtesan had chosen a vibrant blue dress and adorned her hair with a sprig of flowers, "Doesn't she, Diego?"

"Si, Ramon. The señorita looks very lovely."

A jealous Victoria rolled her eyes as Diego complimented Aria. _He certainly is being the charming_ _attentive host._

"A vision, son."

"The two of you are practically spoiling me with compliments," she said as she linked her arms through Diego's leaving Ramon to escort Victoria to the dining room. Aria had definitely hit a nerve with the señorita. _Admit it, Victoria. You care for Diego. Fight for him…_

Victoria angrily clenched her fists as Aria amused the gentlemen with stories of her travels.

"Victoria, you are very quiet," Don Alejandro stated.

"I apologize, Don Alejandro. I am just a little tired. It has been quite hectic at the tavern these days."

"Maybe, you should get Pilar and Alicia to take over for a few days."

Ramon watched his sister glance nervously at Diego. _I have never seen her act this way around him. What has happened between the two of them?_ Victoria would not confide in him but it would be easier to get the information out of Diego.

"I don't know, Don Alejandro."

"Nonsense, you are entitled to take some time off. You and Ramon can spend some time together. My son has no pressing matters to attend to so you are more than welcome."

"I agree, Father."

"I will think about it," she smiled, "Gracias."

"Diego play a piece on the piano. It would be a fitting end after such a wonderful meal."

"I would be glad to, Father," he responded as he escorted Aria to the chair directly opposite the piano.

Victoria smiled tightly as she watched her respond to Diego's gallantry. _He does know how to treat a woman after all. She is certainly not immune to him._

Diego skillfully played the exquisite piece of music. Both women found themselves mesmerized by the tune, Victoria especially. When the song ended, she wanted to congratulate Diego but was prevented as Aria complimented him first.

"That was lovely, Diego. You are a man of many talents."

"Gracias. Senorita. Would you honor us with a selection, Aria?"

She dearly loved to play and gladly complied with the caballero's request.

_She is really good. My sister is definitely jealous. _"Well done, señorita," he applauded as Aria finished her selection.

"Senorita, favor us with another selection, _por favor_?" Don Alejandro requested.

"I would be most happy to if Don Diego would join me? I know just the song." They proceeded to play a lively duet much to Victoria's chagrin.

Don Alejandro watched the proceedings with interest. Tonight, his son seemed more polished and sure of himself. Aria seemed quite charmed by Diego and judging by the look on Victoria's face, she was none too pleased by his son's ease with Aria or the amount of attention she was receiving. The duet ended and the old don bid the young people goodnight. He dearly wanted to see what else would happen this evening but he had several other matters that needed his attention.

Diego looked up at Miguel's approach. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" he implored as he followed the foreman toward the patio doors. A few minutes later, Diego returned and explained that there was an emergency down at the stables that needed taking care of. He bade Aria goodnight with a bow and gentle kiss to her hand. The caballero then bowed to Victoria and bid her goodnight as well.

Victoria was annoyed. The men had practically hung on Aria's every word tonight and Diego especially seemed to enjoy every minute he spent with her. _Anyone with half an eye could see that the lovely señorita was interested in Diego or was it Ramon she had her eye on?_ _What was to stop her from wanting Diego or Ramon? _Tonight, she needed to find out exactly what the senorita's intentions were…

'Ladies, it has been a long evening," Ramon escorted his sister and Aria down the hallway leading to their separate rooms, "If you would excuse me, I will say goodnight. Victoria, I will see you in the morning."

Aria turned to open the door to her room but was detained as Victoria glanced at her meaningfully. "I would like to have a word with you Aria," Victoria began, "It's very important."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aria opened the door to her room but was detained as Victoria glanced at her meaningfully. Whatever she had to say was important and concerned either Diego, Ramon or both. Victoria did not approve of her relationship with Ramon or Diego. Will ever admit to herself that she is attracted to the handsome caballero? The moment of truth has arrived.

"I want to have a word with you Aria."

Aria closed the door not wanting the conversation to be interrupted or overheard. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Your intentions towards Diego."

"What exactly are you getting at Victoria?" Aria knew what Victoria wanted but pretended otherwise.

"Don't be coy with me, Aria. I know you are after Diego…"

"After Diego? You flatter me, Victoria. I am merely grateful for the kindness that Diego has shown me…"

"Gratitude," she scoffed, "I don't believe it."

"Is that so hard to believe, Victoria? He is kind…attentive…thoughtful…"

"I have noticed the way that you look at him."

"Any woman in her right mind would be attracted to Diego. Why should that concern you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You and Diego are friends, nothing more. Everyone knows that you are Zorro's woman."

"We are talking about Diego not Zorro."

"Zorro is an outlaw with a price on his head."

"When Zorro appeared, any feelings I had for Diego disappeared. Zorro and I love each other."

"Being loved by a legend isn't the same as being loved by a real man of flesh and blood. Diego is aware of your infatuation with Zorro yet he continues to be there for you…Putting his life on hold."

"I never expected him to put his life on hold. He knows that I love Zorro." She had not suspected that he felt more than friendship for her until he kissed her cheek gently. She was flattered but also confused by Diego's actions...

"The man who you what, Victoria."

"The man who I care about," she stated unwilling to voice the word.

"Are you sure that Diego doesn't mean anything more to you?"

"It's only natural that I should have feelings for him!"

"Deep down you refuse to acknowledge that have feelings for Diego, in fact, you love Diego."

She had been infatuated with Diego as a teenager but for the most part they were friends albeit close friends. The gentle kiss he had given her recently had stirred emotions long since denied. "Those feelings are none of your business, señorita."

"Diego is not promised to anyone which makes him fair game, Victoria. He should have a houseful of children running about the hacienda. He will be a marvelous husband one day."

"I am sure of that but not to you." The thought of Diego marrying someday was something that she had not considered. Diego deserved to be happy but she knew that Aria was not the right woman for him.

"Is there no one good enough for Diego?"

"He needs someone who will love him for himself…who will bring out the passion hidden inside him."

"He is quite capable of finding a wife without anyone's help. Someday he will show an interest in the right woman…I want to be that woman."

"Has he made an offer to you?" Victoria knew that Diego had not. Don Alejandro would not have been able to keep the fact to himself. It was no secret that he wanted grandchildren but he also wanted his son to be happy.

"No, he has not but I would not turn him down if he did."

"You will be waiting a long time," Victoria stated confidently.

"Don't be so sure of that, señorita. Diego wants a home…a family….a woman to share his life and his bed…I would be glad to give him all those things."

"I am sure that you would!"

"I know what I want and I am not afraid to go after it. I would do everything in my power to make Diego happy."

"Diego does not love with her."

"Examine your own motives, Victoria. It is more than sisterly concern that motivates you…I have said enough. It is time for you to leave now."

One thing had made clear. Aria wanted to be the next Dona de la Vega. _I will do everything in her power to prevent such an occurrence._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Diego had almost finished working on his latest article for the Guardian. He still had a lot of type to set but Victoria's appearance was a welcome diversion from his work. He had spent a great deal of time with Aria but welcomed spending a few moments with the woman he secretly loved. The meal she had prepared was certainly delicious but her company was even more satisfying. "Thank you for bringing my lunch today."

Victoria smiled as Diego took a quick bite of the enchiladas she had prepared. "I am surprised that you actually made time for lunch," she teased.

"I always have time for the best food in the territory…prepared by the loveliest señorita I know…I have been busy but that is no reason to neglect someone who I care about. I get carried away with my experiments and the Guardian but I promise to do better."

"You spend so much time with Aria that I barely have time to see you. I am surprised that you aren't with her now."

"Not every minute of my day is spent with Aria… I have type to set…Articles to collect." The simple fact that Victoria missed him was enough even though he knew that she was jealous of Aria. They were civil to each other but anyone within a five hundred mile radius could feel the hostility between the two.

"You don't drop by the tavern like you used to." Aria's interest in Diego made Victoria jealous and even a bit possessive. She wanted to see him happy but not with her or for any other woman that she thought was not good enough for him…."You are a man of many interests but I would like to have some of your time."

"Why don't we have dinner tonight at the tavern? It would give us a chance to catch up."

"What about your other houseguest?" She was pleased that Diego wanted to spend time with her instead of Aria.

"Ramon and my father would be more than willing to entertain Aria, besides, we are merely friends that's all…"

"Then it's a date."

Don Alejandro glanced around the table wondering how the evening was going for his son and Victoria. Diego had informed his father of his change in plans. Instead of having dinner at the hacienda, he had opted to have dinner at the tavern with Victoria. Good for you, son. It was about time.

'So, where is Don Diego tonight?" Aria was aware that Diego was probably with Victoria.

"He is having dinner with Victoria tonight."

So, Victoria had thrown her hat into the ring. Maybe she is ready to admit that she cares for Diego or is it her jealousy that spurs her to action?

"They are close friends who like to spend time together. Diego has been quite busy with the newspaper among other things."

Ramon lifted an eye in surprise at Don Alejandro's remarks. He would not be surprised if Diego's father had encouraged him to spend time with Victoria. The wealthy landowner looked on Victoria as a daughter since the death of their parents but that he would encourage Diego to spend time with a woman known to be infatuated with Zorro was unexpected…

"Your son has been a delightful companion, I miss his company this evening,"

"I will be glad to stand in his stead, Aria," Ramon volunteered.

"That is most kind of you, Ramon. I appreciate the sacrifice," she smiled.

"I cannot think of an evening that I have enjoyed more," Diego confessed. The moments that he spent alone with Victoria were nonexistent. They had finished their meal and slowly approached the hacienda.

"It is a shame that it has to end, Diego." Tonight, she learned more about her friend. He had shown another side of himself…playful yet charming and even mischievous.

Diego and Victoria exchanged regretful looks. "We can get together again. I would enjoy the pleasure of your company, señorita. It has been a wonderful evening."

It had been too long since she had seen the charming side of Diego and she liked it. He had always treated her with a certain degree of respect and admiration but he was much more complicated than she believed... "The feeling is quite mutual, Senor de la Vega."

"I have to ask, Victoria. What about Zorro?"

"I have feelings for him but I spend more time with you than Zorro. Sometimes, I have even wondered how well Zorro and I really know each other"

"The entire pueblo expects you to marry him someday"

"Waiting is difficult, Diego. I want a home, a family, someone I can love and respect."

"Would that be enough for you, Victoria? What about romance…adventure and passion?"

"Many times I have felt an attraction to you, but I did not want to give into it, Diego," she confessed.

"Why now after all this time Victoria? Is it your fear of losing me to Aria that compels you to say these things?"

"My jealousy is not the primary reason. I have wondered how it would be between us...I don't know what might happen but I want the chance to find out."

Diego searched Victoria's eyes for the truth. He leaned down and kissed Victoria's forehead. The gesture stirred something inside of her. Victoria gently stroked his cheek and initiated a tender kiss which quickly turned into much more. Diego was delighted in this turn of events.

Diego gently helped Victoria from the carriage. Their kisses had become quite heated so the couple decided to stop to prevent an uncomfortable situation. The señorita had admitted her attraction for him and he had assured her that he returned the feelings. _Unfortunately,_ _we must stay in control. To respond as he wanted would go against all his beliefs as well as his upbringing. My father taught me too well._

Victoria walked beside Diego in quiet amazement. She was not disappointed by Diego's kisses, in fact, she had enjoyed them. She remembered the first attraction she had felt for Diego when he had returned from Madrid. Zorro's appearance had driven all thoughts of her childhood friend out of her mind but they had returned with a vengeance…Some suspected that Don Diego has always been taken with her but some would wonder about her attraction to the caballero …If she pursued a relationship with Diego then where did that leave her relationship with Zorro? Victoria pondered those thoughts long after everyone else had gone to bed that evening…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The hacienda was quiet as the majority of its inhabitants already retired for the evening. Diego sat in the stillness of the garden enjoying the breeze that drifted throughout. This was his favorite place to sit and think. His father had given him a calculating glance as he escorted Victoria to the den of the hacienda. The old fox was dying to ask him about his evening but decided to wait until later but he was sure Ramon would be another story…

"Good evening, Diego."

"What brings you out here this evening?"

"I am sure that you know exactly why I am out here."

"If you are curious about my dinner with Victoria, tonight. Then just ask," Diego smirked, "You are dying of curiosity. You are as bad as my father."

"How did things go tonight?" He would be happy to welcome him into his family officially…

"They went very well, if you must know. I couldn't be happier or more surprised."

"Judging by the looks you were giving each other tonight, I knew that something has changed."

"I have always cared for Victoria but I kept my feelings hidden."

"With competition such as Zorro, I am not surprised but I knew a young man who would not have been afraid to challenge Zorro head on."

"I love her with all my heart."

"I have known that for a long time. Victoria's infatuation with Zorro has not allowed her to look at her feelings but seeing you with Aria reawakened her feelings for you."

"I hope so."

"You must have confidence, Diego. I remember a man who was reckless and unafraid to face any obstacle…"

"People mature as they get older. We cannot stay the same," Diego said as he stared into the distance. _If only, Ramon knew how close he was to the truth._ He knew Diego better than anyone else, outside of Felipe and his father.

"You are hiding something. Why has it taken you so long to admit that you love my sister? The old Diego would have stated his intentions the minute he returned from Spain."

"The old Diego is long gone."

"You abandoned the things that once gave you pleasure…The man I once knew loved to ride horses…He enjoyed toying with the sword. What changed since you went away to university? There is a part of you missing! You loved science and experiments but you also had a sense of justice…a sense of purpose."

"Why is any of this important? I thought you would be happy about Victoria and me?"

"My sister's happiness is important but so is yours…It is almost as if you are wearing a mask for some reason…"

"It would be better for everyone if you would accept the fact that I have changed. I wish that I could make you understand…Please trust me."

"I would entrust my only sister to no one else."

"I will never violate that trust."

"I hope that you will feel free to come to me if you need me." Underneath, that façade was the real Diego. He would be there for him if he needed him.

"Gracias, Ramon." _You have helped me more than you know and one day I will be able to tell you the truth._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The following morning, Diego was greeted with a smile by his father. Felipe was grooming and tending to Toronado. Victoria had gone to the tavern. Aria was getting a few more minutes of her 'beauty' sleep so father and son were left to their own devices. _I might as well prepare myself for the inquisition._

"So, how did it go my son?" Diego was too much of a gentleman to disclose many details. "Victoria seemed to be in a good mood when she left earlier…Any idea why, Diego?"

"Didn't ask her about last night? I am surprised at you, Father."

"I wanted to hear it from you, son. I raised you to be a gentleman so I am sure nothing unseemly happened but I am curious…"

"We enjoyed each other's company and I plan on seeing more of Victoria."

"Excellent, Diego and what about Zorro?"

"Victoria has her doubts as any woman in that situation would but she is willing to explore other options. Her wish to get on with her life has caused her to think…"

"It is an important step you are taking daring to follow your heart."

"For so long, I have wanted the chance to have a relationship with Victoria as more than just friends. I cannot believe that it is actually happening."

"I am glad that you are taking the risk. It cannot be easy but Victoria is well worth it."

"She is, father. I want to make her happy if she will let me."

"This is wonderful news, Diego .Let her get to know you. She will be pleasantly surprised at what she finds….Hopefully; there will be a wedding sometime in the near future." Beneath Diego's calm façade lay a bit of his father's infamous temper but four years in Spain added a certain bit of polish to Diego. _My father will never change._ Weddings and grandchildren was his father's favorite topic. He enjoyed teasing his son knowing that it would get a reaction.

"Someday, you'll get the wedding and those grandchildren you've always requested. Be patient, father. It won't happen overnight."

"You cannot fault an old man for trying."

"Old man, indeed." His father turned guilt into an art form but Diego knew that his father only wanted what was best for his son.

Ramon pondered the dilemma that his sister and his best friend were involved in. Diego was possibly leading a double life. He suspected that steady, dependable Diego was the dashing outlaw Zorro. The two men had much in common…their height, coloring and eye color to name a few… they knew how to handle a sword though Diego professed disdain for the weapon…Ramon could not back up his suspicions but since he had encouraged Victoria to explore her attraction to Diego. It was ironic that he objected to Zorro due to his status as an outlaw and he had viewed Diego as the safer, more acceptable option…

"Good morning, Ramon." The tavern had been open for an hour. Several customers were still sitting enjoying their breakfast.

"I see that you are in a good mood, little sister," Ramon teased, "Everything went well judging by the smile on your face."

"You would be right, big brother, "she responded slanting a coy glance at her brother, "Diego was the perfect gentleman…he can be quite charming when he puts his mind to it…I never knew that he was so…"

"Complex…Is that the word that you were searching for Victoria?" _You have no idea, little one. You're in love with two sides of the same man and you don't even know it. Love must truly be blind._

"Complex…charming... It sounds as if I am talking about Zorro but he is part of my past now. I cannot think of an evening I enjoyed more…my world revolved around waiting for a future with Zorro but the possibilities are endless…"

"I hope it all turns out the way that you want it to…life with a wonderful husband and a family of your own. You deserve nothing less."

"Already planning my wedding, Ramon?" Victoria teased, "it's a little soon for that, don't you think?"

"I would be happy with whomever you choose, a man worthy of my favorite sister."

"Favorite sister, indeed," she smiled after cuffing her brother playfully on the arm, "If you will excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

'I will see you this evening." The happiness on his sister's face was something that he had longed to see. I will come to terms with the situation and pray that neither Victoria nor Diego would be hurt…I hope that my suspicions are incorrect…It will turn out well…It has to.

Diego paced the floor of the cave needing to be alone for a few moments. He had the nagging suspicion that Ramon knew that he was Zorro but was hesitant about confronting him with the truth. _Is he waiting for me to confirm his suspicions? Why didn't he come out and say it if he knows the truth?_

_"It is almost as if you are wearing a mask for some reason…"_

_"I would entrust my only sister to no one else."_

The web of deceit he had created would unravel one day. Am I really that afraid to tell the truth? He had lived a double life for so long that he wondered who the real Diego was. I love Victoria and I need her in his life. Ramon was right. I am keeping those I love at a distance. _How can I continue to hide the truth from him? Or Victoria? Or my father for that matter? _ One never knew when DeSoto would launch a crusade against Zorro. He would never abandon his fight and would use any means at his disposal to rid himself of that infernal bandit…

Ramon watched the alcalde's men escort a bound Jose Moreno to the jail. _What that is all about?_ They had known the Moreno family since they were children and Jose was only a few years younger.

"Knowing the alcalde as I do, it is meant to collect more taxes or capture Zorro," Diego replied as he appeared from inside the tavern. He had spent a bit of time at the tavern with Victoria much to Don Alejandro's delight. The alcalde had kept a relatively low profile so his alter ego had not been as busy of late._ I knew it was too good to be true. Mendoza will tell me everything I need to know._

"The man will stop at nothing to capture Zorro," Ramon watched his friend's face for any hint of concern.

"No doubt," the younger de la Vega responded nonchalantly.

"What are we supposed to do? Let him languish behind bars? "

"Zorro will come to the rescue but perhaps my father can do something…"

Diego's bored tone of voice would fool anyone who didn't know him well but Ramon knew that Diego hated injustice… He would not allow an innocent person to languish behind bars… _You are clever like the fox. My suspicions are not totally unfounded__._ I will keep an eye on you. For my sister's sake and yours…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Several hours later, Zorro scaled the side of the building and walked across its tile roof. The masked man opened the skylight, dropped onto the rafters, and landed on the floor of the alcalde's unoccupied office. DeSoto had arrested Jose Moreno despite his claims that he did not steal the horse in question. He unlocked Jose's cell door and tossed the key ring back on the nail. Zorro opened the door and checked to make sure the coast is clear.

"Gracias, Señor Zorro."

"Jose, you must go now!" he declared, "Now, go!"

DeSoto drew his sword and charged Zorro in one fluid motion. The outlaw sidestepped him and tripped the alcalde with the toe of his boot, sending him sailing to the ground. Zorro grabbed hold of the Alcalde's coat. DeSoto stopped in his tracks, a meter of sharp Toledo steel positioned right above his Adam's apple.

"This is none of your concern, Zorro."

"Anything that affects the people of this pueblo is my concern." The masked man leveled a final punch into his jaw rendering him unconscious... Corporal Sepulveda shot the unsuspecting Zorro in the side with his pistol. He whirled around with his remaining strength and hit Sepulveda in the stomach causing the soldier to double over in pain. Zorro put his foot into the stirrup and held onto Toronado for dear life. DeSoto would probably go to the hacienda first..._I can think of one place._ The cave that he had discovered as a child would be the perfect place to hide until he healed. He slowed Toronado to a trot and maneuvered him toward the cave that would keep him hidden.

Diego touched his side gingerly and found his hand covered in blood. The outlaw opened his eyes to see the concerned face of Ramon Escalante hovering over him.

"Don't speak, Zorro or should I say, Diego."

"How did you find me?" he coughed as he struggled to get the words out. Diego winced at the sound of his name. Of course, Ramon had put two and two together. Very few people knew about this cave that they had discovered as children.

"I followed you…Diego," Ramon gently untied the mask to show the face of his best friend. "I have suspected for some time. It makes perfect sense. Especially, after I watched you get the information you needed from Mendoza. A trained soldier could not have done better…"

"It is dangerous for you to stay here... If the alcalde even suspects that I am injured…," he whispered as his voice began to trail off, "I can…not… risk it…."

"I must do something. Victoria would never forgive me and I would never forgive myself." Ramon built a small fire to keep him warm and give the needed light to check the wound. The masked man shivered repeatedly as Ramon opened his shirt to uncover the source of the wound. "The bullet is still inside you. I need to get a doctor."

"Go to the hacienda…get Felipe," Zorro whispered.

"Why? He is just a boy…" Ramon gently cleaned the wound. Diego had lost a great deal of blood. His forehead was dotted with perspiration.

"He will know what to do… tell Felipe….Find the entrance to the cave…You must…remember…the escape…route…my grandfather discovered…"

Ramon quickly wrapped his cloak around Diego's waist. Escape route. Think Ramon. Diego is counting on you. When the hacienda was built, there was a constant threat of Indian attack. A secret system of passageways guaranteed an avenue of escape. Zorro needed a place to recuperate near the hacienda so that Diego could later reappear as himself. How could I have been so blind? Someone as bold and adventurous as Diego had been could not change overnight. _Everyone believed that Diego was too studious and too lazy to be Zorro. What better accomplice than a mute servant boy? _"I will return with help."

De Soto awakened several minutes later to find Sepulveda and Mendoza beside him. "Mendoza!" he pushed himself to his feet. "That infernal bandit has escaped!"

"Si, mi alcalde." He was glad that Zorro had escaped. The alcalde would stop at nothing to find his arch-enemy.

"You idiot! We must find that bandit!"

"He cannot have gotten far. He is injured…I shot him."

'Are you certain, Corporal?" Sepulveda was well-known for his marksmanship unlike the other lancers.

"Si, alcalde."

"Send out a scouting party at once! He must be found!"

"Zorro is very hard to track down, at night!"

"I don't care if you are out until morning, get going! The sooner we find that masked terror and hang him the better!"

"What about Jose?"

"I don't really care about him…Zorro is our main concern! Go!"

The ride to the hacienda was not as long as Ramon had expected. The escape route was just where Diego had indicated. Now to find Felipe and get him the help he needed….

Felipe paced the floors of the cave anxiously awaiting Diego's return. He turned as a light illuminated the inside of the cave surprised to see Ramon Escalante and not Diego. Where is Diego, Felipe signed worriedly. Usually Diego would have returned by now, the arrival of the alcalde earlier in the evening prevented him from saddling a horse and looking for his friend.

The cave contained all way of swords, tables and experiments and near the entrance was the famous black stallion, Toronado. Felipe waved his hands toward the various experiments and other items in the cave.

"Zorro needs medical attention, I know who he is and I want to help him."

Felipe gathered various other medicines and placed them in a saddle bag. He gently stroked Toronado hoping that the horse would let him ride. The horse whinnied in response as Felipe headed out of the cave followed closely by Ramon. Ramon easily picked up Toronado's trail and the duo headed toward Diablo Canyon. _I pray that we are not too late._

Diego tried to ignore the pain that shot through his side. _If I could only get warm,_ he thought pulling the cloak even tighter. He breathed a sigh of relief as Ramon and Felipe entered the cave.

Felipe knelt by Diego's side. He's so pale... He had seldom treated an injury like this. Felipe applied ether to a cloth and gently wiped the caballero's face. As Diego slipped into unconsciousness, Ramon poured alcohol around the wound itself, patted the excess fluid away, as Felipe quickly extricated the bullet. It appeared to only have caused minor damage. "The bullet is out," he signed.

"It will take a few hours to build some blood. Infection is sure to set in. Once the bleeding has stopped, we need to decide if we should move him now or wait until first light. DeSoto would not rest until he found Zorro. He will be safe here…No one else knows about this cave," Ramon stated. "Diego is young, very fit, and very healthy, his body will give some resistance."

It would be better to move Diego back to the cave in a few hours. Zorro's lair was known only to Felipe, Diego and now Ramon. It was better to have Diego in a place where he could get all the help he needed to recover and the secret cave was ideal. They would need some sort of alibi to explain his friend's absence while keeping an eye out on any news from the pueblo. The journey had drained some of Diego's strength but Ramon knew that it was necessary.

"How is he?" Felipe signed.

"The poultice will help seal the wound." The wound was red and the skin around it was bruised. Felipe laid his hand across Diego's forehead to check his temperature. The caballero was weakened by the loss of blood but the poultice seemed to be working. "The fever concerns me. He will need time to rebuild his strength. You have done a remarkable job taking care of Diego. Without you, I shudder to think about what could have happened to him. Diego is a better actor than I ever gave him credit for. How did all this come about Felipe? It is obvious that you have been in on this from day one."

The deaf-mute made his motions simple so that Victoria's brother would understand exactly what he was saying…

_Felipe swept the carpet. His back was turned as Diego emerged from a panel that opened in the back of the fireplace. Felipe sensed another's presence and slowly turned around, surprised to see Diego standing there. He motioned for Felipe to turn the other way. As Felipe's back was turned, Diego pressed the spot on the mantel and disappeared when the panel closed. After Diego reappeared, he showed Felipe the secret fireplace as well as the secret room._

From that day forward, the two men had formed a partnership with both performing their roles superbly. "The cave was our secret. Don Alejandro was mere hours away from hanging. Diego could not stand by and let it happen. Who knows what the alcalde would have done if Zorro had not challenged him?"

"No one would ever suspect you of being Zorro's accomplice. Diego was a handful as a child but he also managed not to get caught…"

"In that respect he has not changed." The younger man had seen a side of Diego that everyone thought no longer existed.

"Diego has always been very adventurous, very spirited much like Don Alejandro himself. I am surprised that he has not figured out that Diego and Zorro are the same person."

"Diego has been very careful in making sure that neither his father nor Victoria suspects that he is Zorro."

"It must be very difficult …being forced to let others see him as less than he is. I admire his courage," Ramon smiled, "Diego appreciates the sacrifices you have made. I am glad that he has someone to talk to."

"He is like a brother to me," Felipe signed, "and now he has you as well."

"I feel the same way, Felipe," Ramon stated as he placed his arm on Felipe's shoulder, "Diego needs us. Hopefully, there will be no complications from the removal of the bullet." An infection would mean discovery and the risk of discovery was too great.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Several hours later, Diego awoke to the sight of Ramon sitting beside him. The tall caballero grimaced as he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"I see that you are finally awake, my friend." Diego had drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the night but seemed somewhat better. "You look a little better than you did yesterday, Diego."

"My side hurts but that will pass in time."

"Everyone had retired for the evening when we brought you here last night. The_ alcalde's_ patrols have scoured the countryside looking for Zorro. We felt you would be safer here..."

"He wants to rid the pueblo of Zorro."

"How will you explain your absence to Don Alejandro?

"Father is accustomed to my being absences. He will think that I have been up all night reading."

"He has never suspected that you could be Zorro, Diego?" Don Alejandro saw the studious man who his son appeared to be… a man who tried to avoid danger, never raised his voice and avoided anything that could draw attention towards him.

"He only sees what I want him to see," the caballero sighed, "but I couldn't hide from you, Ramon."

"I consider sword fighting _rather tedious_," Ramon mimicked Diego's bland, uninterested tone of voice, "there are other things that are more stimulating…"

"Touché. I see that you remembered… I was Edmund Kendall's best student…even won his prized saber…"

"I wondered what had changed since you went away to university."

"I have not changed…just adapted to the circumstances. It was necessary."

"It was all a front…an elaborate ruse to fool those that you loved."

"Luis Ramone was an evil man… with no conscience …he would destroy anyone and anything in his way…my father…Victoria…the pueblo…DeSoto was no better… I had no choice."

Ramon smiled as his friend finally stated the truth. "Victoria told me about the first time she met Zorro. She wrote about his courage and his daring. I admired Zorro even though I did not approve of some mystery man sweeping my sister off her feet…"

"And how do you feel now?" The older man cherished his sister and would protect her at all costs…

"I will always worry about Victoria but it is time for you to live the life that you were meant to… with my blessing."

"Thank you, Ramon," the younger man stated as his eyes began to close.

"Rest easy, Diego," Ramon stated as he left the cave. Felipe would take care of Diego while the older Escalante resumed his normal activities. He needed to change clothes before anyone discovered that he had been out all night….

Ramon slipped through the open panel of the library fireplace stared at the fireplace behind him._ I don't know how you've done it all these years, Diego. _He paused in the middle of the foyer as Aria came around the corner.

"Good morning, Ramon." Aria was not surprised to see Ramon up but noted that he wore the same clothing from the previous day. "Are you just getting home, señor?"

"Why do you ask, señorita?" He knew that he was wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"I don't remember seeing you last night. I thought that perhaps you might be entertaining someone…a lady friend, perhaps."

"I was helping a friend."

"Aren't we being mysterious? And exactly who is this friend?"

"A gentleman never reveals all of his secrets," he continued hoping that Aria would take the hint…"I thank you for your concern."

"There was a bit of excitement last night. Zorro was injured last night and the authorities are looking for him."

"Why should that concern me?"

"Zorro is involved with your sister."

"My sister is a grown woman. She knows how I feel about Zorro. Besides, the alcalde is always looking for Zorro but he'll probably never find him."

"And how would you know?"

"I speak from experience as a former soldier, of course. Zorro has eluded two alcaldes for years. Do you think that DeSoto will succeed?"

Aria was about to respond when Victoria entered the room. She was certain that Ramon was hiding something. _Something didn't seem quite right…_

"Am I interrupting something?" Victoria asked as she entered the room. She noted the glances that passed between her brother and Aria.

'Nothing to concern yourself about, little sister."

"We missed you at dinner last night. There was a bit of excitement around here last night."

_You have no idea, little sister._ "So I've heard but Zorro can take care of himself, of that I have no doubt and now, if you will excuse me ladies, I need a few minutes to prepare myself for breakfast this morning."

"Buenos Dias, Ramon." Don Alejandro stated as Ramon entered the dining room, "Have you seen my son, this morning?"

"Is he usually up this early?" Ramon enquired as he sat down at the table, "I was under the impression that Diego is a late riser."

"He is, Ramon. Diego was probably up all night reading or conducting one of his experiments, no doubt. He has a knack for avoiding danger of any kind."

_If only you knew the truth, Don Alejandro. Diego is more like you than you could imagine. I would love to see the look on your face and Victoria's for that matter when the truth is finally revealed._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aria enjoyed the fragrance of the beautiful roses that adorned the de la Vega garden. These roses were among the finest in the territory. The ranch was an oasis from the dusty town filled with soldiers and townspeople. She had nothing in common with the majority of the citizenry. Sergeant Mendoza was quite friendly but DeSoto was another matter. The majority of the people despised his smug disposition and obnoxious way. Only Zorro stood up to him and Aria could understand the attraction that Victoria felt for him. It seemed to be a mixture of hero-worship and love. She would do better to set her sights on Diego, a handsome, eligible man who would treat a woman with respect. The fact that he and his father had taken her under their wing spoke volumes.

"Excuse me, Senorita." Don Alejandro walked into the garden hoping to find Victoria but happened on Aria instead. "Have you seen Victoria, by any chance?"

"She and Ramon went into town to check on the tavern."

"Gracias, Senorita."

"Senor de la Vega, Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I know that my staying here is a subject of gossip."

"You are welcome. When you first arrived here, I was skeptical to say the least about your remaining in this pueblo. I tend to be impulsive but Diego assured me that it was the right thing to invite you into our home where you would be assured of our protection. My son's instincts have proven to be correct."

"Your son is a true gentleman. I have met no one finer."

It was good to know that the young woman respected Diego. He was disappointed by his lack of action but Diego was a son that many fathers would be proud of. I need to let him know that as soon as I get the opportunity. "Thank you, Senorita. A father is glad to hear such things about his only son. His mother would have been very proud."

"Diego is the kind of man who any woman would be privileged to spend her life with."

"He loves Victoria. It is my greatest wish for her to be my daughter in law."

"I know that your son loves Victoria. She is in denial of her feelings for him but they would be well suited for each other."

"I agree but how do you know?"

"After their dinner, the other evening I noticed the way Diego looked at her and she seems jealous of my friendship with him," she answered coyly.

"Hopefully, all will work out in the end. I get a daughter in law and someday, the grandchildren that I have wanted for so long."

"I hope so, too."

"Good afternoon, Don Alejandro, Senorita Aria."

"Good afternoon, Ramon," Aria smiled.

Don Alejandro stood and watched the couple interact with each other. Despite her past, Aria was a beautiful who would be a fine wife for an eligible suitor. Yes indeed. A good match. "If you will excuse me, I have important matters that I must attend to."

"The garden is beautiful." Ramon enjoyed talking to Aria. She was polished, witty but she had a certain resolve about her. _Why had she become to courtesan with so many other options at her disposal?_

"It is very peaceful here. I wish that I could stay here forever," she sighed, "A houseguest must not outstay her welcome, no matter how gracious the hosts."

"Life has not been easy for you."

"I had no choice in my profession. I was chosen based on breeding, social skills, intelligence and beauty. I came from a wealthy background. In my country, some courtesans are treated as equals to noblewomen. My father saw it as a way to advance himself politically. When I was no longer useful, I came here to start over."

Ramon looked at the younger woman thoughtfully. He knew the pain living on your own and that life was not always easy. His wish to see the world had been strong. He was no innocent himself having known various types of women yet this one intrigued him. There was another side to this woman seldom revealed to the world.

"You don't seem shocked by my admission, Ramon."

"What right do I have to judge you or anyone else, Aria? I have not exactly been a saint myself."

_Perhaps, there is hope._ Not everyone was like the townspeople that refused to acknowledge her, let alone speak to her.

Ramon sat beside the cot where Diego slept quietly. He was on his way to a full recovery. Don Alejandro was used to Diego's absences and no one was any wiser to the fact that Zorro was not seen as often. Ramon had made one appearance at night on the back of a reticent Tornado. The women had agreed to what couldn't exactly be called a truce…Victoria struggled with her feelings for Diego and Aria…The lovely courtesan had stopped plying her trade but several gentlemen in the town had thrown admiring glances her way but she did not seem interested. _If she were not interested in Diego or the other men, then could she have possibly been interested in him?_

"What is that smile about, Ramon?" Diego asked as he glanced at his friend.

"I didn't know that you were awake?"

"Evidently not. Judging by the faraway expression on your face," Diego teased, "A certain houseguest, no doubt."

"You know me so well."

"Victoria was not the first woman to capture my heart but most certainly, she will be the last."

"You have been apart too long, in my opinion. What do you think of…,"

"You and Aria," he finished, "she is a good match for you…she is spirited, that is true and reminds me of Victoria in many ways. Are you willing to take on someone with her past?"

"She is not the only one with a past, Diego. I care for her a great deal. Her past is not important to me. I didn't exactly descend from royalty either.".

Victoria and Aria were a rare commodity… two beautiful eligible single women in the territory. "Your happiness is important to me, Ramon. Some will not approve of your choice but you have my support."

"Thank you, Diego," he stated as he rose from his chair beside Diego's bed. "I will check on you in the morning."

"Good night, Ramon," Diego yawned, "Ramon, I just had a thought. Could you imagine Victoria and Aria as sisters-in-law?'

"Still full of mischief after all these years," he teased. _It would be nothing compared to the fireworks between Diego and his sister._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Diego stretched after several days of recuperating, more than ready to return to the main floor of the hacienda. Felipe had provided Don Alejandro with a plausible excuse for Diego's absence. Later this evening he would reappear and resume his normal routine. The more he considered it the more he thought that the two could make a go of their relationship. Aria's presence had stirred feelings of jealousy in Victoria who finally saw him as a man not just her best friend.

"You are looking better," Felipe signed as he entered the room.

"Gracias, amigo," he smiled, "how are things upstairs today?"

Don Alejandro had accepted Felipe's excuse but he was not so sure about Aria.

"Ramon has kept her occupied during my absence."

"He seems very attracted to Senorita Aria. She seems pleased by his attentions."

"Ramon could be just the man for her," Diego continued as he buttoned his shirt, "What about Victoria? I can imagine her reaction to Aria and her brother."

"She is not thrilled about Ramon and Aria but she has not interfered so far. She is a bit preoccupied."

"How so, Felipe?"

"Seeing her brother going on with his life has caused her to think about her future with or without Zorro."

"Zorro has been between us for so long. It is time to move forward…"

"I am glad it is about time, "he teased.

"I am sure that my father has been up to a bit of matchmaking, no doubt"

"He has his sights set on Ramon and Aria at the moment."

"My father cannot resist the opportunity, "Diego laughed, "It is good to have his matchmaking attempts focused on someone else for a change."

"Don't get too excited. He will direct his attentions toward you as soon as you return."

"Maybe, I should stay in this cave forever then," Diego teased.

"Did you complete your experiment, son?" the old don asked as Diego sat on the couch opposite him.

"Yes, father."

"Good, son. Now, it is time you dealt with more important matters, namely your relationship with Victoria. You're not getting any younger you know."

His father would not wait long before resuming the topic and he prepared himself inwardly. "I am well aware of that father but these things take time. Victoria loved Zorro for some time. Her affections cannot change overnight."

"I know, son but sometimes you can be a little…" he paused.

"Slow and deliberate. Is that what you were trying to say," Diego finished. He knew what his father was hinting at and decided to play along. Arguing with his father would get him nowhere. _I am glad he hasn't brought up the subject of grandchildren yet._

"You love the woman so take advantage of the fact that she is finally showing an interest in someone other than Zorro. We have Aria to thank for that."

"I plan on asking Victoria to dinner tomorrow evening so that should put your mind at ease."

"I get the point, son," Alejandro laughed. He would let it rest for the moment.

"How is Aria? I did not see her or Ramon at dinner."

"They had dinner at the tavern. I am sure that they are on their way back to the hacienda as we speak."

"And I am sure you had nothing to do with it, Father, "he remarked as he lifted his eyebrow. Alejandro tried to look shocked but Diego knew that look quite well. "You look on Ramon as a second son so it stands to reason that you would not be averse to trying your matchmaking skills on him and Aria. I know you, Father."

"I confess that the thought has crossed my mind, son."

"It has not only crossed your mind but embedded itself in every nook and cranny." He could see the wheels turning in his father's mind.

"I dropped a few subtle hints to Ramon."

"Not just Ramon but Aria as well, I presume," Diego smirked.

"I only want to see this hacienda filled with children," he sighed, "you cannot hold it against an old man for trying, son."

_Old man, indeed._ His father might be a little older but he was clever. Diego shook his head slowly. _This will be a long evening._

The hacienda was quiet. Most of its inhabitants had retired for the evening. Aria and Ramon stood inside the_ sala_ enjoying the quietness of the evening. "It has been a wonderful evening, Ramon though I am sure that your sister did not approve of our dinner this evening."

"Whether or not, she approves. I am capable of choosing my own friends, Aria is free to live her own life and so am I."

"I know that you love her deeply."

"My sister chose Zorro, an outlaw I did not approve of but I stood by her even though I felt that she would be hurt in the long run. Still, we will always love each other. Victoria may have the Escalante stubbornness but she will come around, of that I have no doubt."

"Do you consider us as friends, Ramon?" She felt attracted to the soldier and hoped that he felt the same.

"I would like to be more than friends. How do you feel about the possibility of this relationship becoming more serious?"

"I was interested in Diego at first but I find you very attractive," she confessed.

"Would you consider letting me court you, Aria?"

"I would be honored, Senor."

Ramon bestowed a gentle kiss to the senorita's hand.

Don Alejandro smiled from his vantage point in the hallway. He intended to get a book from the library but happened upon the young couple by chance. _My instincts were right. Now if things would only move as quickly with his son and Victoria, I would be a happy man indeed._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Victoria quickly wiped the counter frowning as she thought about Ramon and Aria's simple yet eloquent display of affection last night. She had been so preoccupied to consider the latest developments between her brother and Aria. I guess she has set her sights on Ramon instead of Diego. It was reassuring to know that Aria was truly out of the picture but not necessarily all that wonderful either. _Aria could be my sister-in-law._

"Victoria….Victoria?" I wonder what is on her mind. Something to do with Zorro ... That couldn't be it. The two of us are becoming closer so maybe this is about Ramon. Aria and Ramon had spent more time together much to Victoria's chagrin. Aria returned his affections so the only complication that he could see was Victoria.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Diego. I didn't hear you. What can I do for you?"

"First of all, you can display the pueblo's most beautiful smile and then I would like to order lunch, _por favor_. What is bothering you?"

"Nothing is wrong, Diego. Let me go to the kitchen and get your order," Victoria stalked back to the kitchen followed closely by Diego.

"Victoria, how can you get my order if you have not asked me what I want?" Diego smirked as he handed her the pad. "You are upset even if you trying to hide it from me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Your behavior just now…my order, the pad," he smirked.

"You are so exasperating, sometimes, Diego," she admitted as she took the pad from his hands.

"Pilar can take care of it while we can talk," Diego led Victoria to quiet corner of the tavern. "Is it Ramon, perhaps?"

"I wonder about his choice in women."

"Is it women or just Aria? She does not exactly have a sterling past that is."

"Aria was interested in you and now all of a sudden she is interested in my brother?"

"Her interest in me was quite harmless," he teased, "Victoria, I think that you are jealous."

"Me jealous of Aria Franco. That will be the day. I am concerned about my brother," she huffed. "Men see a pretty face and lose all common sense. It certainly has not escaped your notice, Diego."

"I would have to be blind not to notice her. Besides, I am not interested in Aria, I am interested in you."

"I don't wish to see him hurt by anyone. How do I know that Aria does not have any ulterior motives?"

"What ulterior motives? What could she be after? Ramon's considerable fortune, perhaps or could it be that he is a single available man who is interested in her?"

Diego was getting dangerously close to the point.

"They are not exactly engaged you know. Maybe this relationship will not led to marriage but on the other hand…"

"But however, What, Diego?"

"Aria could be your sister-in-law."

"Men, sometimes you can be so full of yourselves." Victoria stalked off towards the kitchen to the sound of Diego's laughter.

"Now, what was that all about?" Ramon stated as he approached Diego's table.

"Just a difference of opinion. Nothing for you to worry about, amigo."

"My sister seems quite upset…is it you or me."

"A little of both. Ramon, what is going on with you and Aria? You are interested in her. Is the feeling mutual?"

"I believe so, my friend. I take it that my sister does not approve."

"Your sister has concerns about Aria and her former profession."

"It is time that I set her straight on a few things."

"Victoria's temper sometimes gets in the way of her common sense but she has a good heart."

"If my sister steps out of line…"

"Victoria and Aria need to work this out. We need not interfere."

"I hope that you are right, Diego. I will see you later then. I promised to take Aria shopping today."

"I hope you enjoy it," the caballero smirked as he watched Ramon leave.

Victoria looked around the marketplace filled with vendors and items for sale. Perhaps Diego was right. I am worrying about something that may never happen. Two of the town's most notorious gossips were whispering among themselves but stopped when they noticed her watching them.

"Well, Victoria. I see your brother has found himself a charming_ companion_," Senora Rodriguez began as she approached her. The tone of her voice indicated her disapproval of Ramon's choice of companion.

"Whatever my brother is doing is not my business or yours," she stated defiantly.

"No respectable man would be seen in public with her. She is nothing more than a cheap courtesan sent to tempt the men of this pueblo."" Senora Espinoza chimed in.

"You are relieved that she has set her sights on Ramon instead of Don Diego, perhaps."

"Diego was never interested in her," Victoria stated confidently.

"Allowing her to stay at the de la Vegas is a great sacrifice on their part, my dear."

"Don Alejandro and Don Diego are gentlemen. I expect nothing lesson from them."

"I hold them in great esteem even though that woman is a guest in their home."

"That woman is trouble. Mark my words."

"She has not caused any trouble so far but…"

"Not for Don Diego but what about Ramon? I hope your brother will come to his senses. A respectable man like your brother courting the likes of her..."

"Good day, ladies. I think that you have said enough."

"We will leave you to your shopping then."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Aria laughed as she walked through the plaza on Ramon's arm. She had never enjoyed an afternoon more despite her encounter with Senoras Espinoza and Rodriguez. They greeted her with a cool politeness on the rare occasions that they crossed paths. The fact that she was a guest of the de la Vegas kept them from ostracizing her completely. The plaza had a small choice of vendors but it was well stocked. She had bought a beautiful piece of fabric to make a beautiful gown to wear in the near future. "What do you think of this color, Senor?"

"It is nice, Aria."

"Thank you for your sacrifice, Ramon. Shopping is not exactly one of your favorite pastimes. I would like to look at one other piece of fabric and buy a few more items."

"With your permission, señorita I will go over to the Guardian and see what Diego is doing. I will return in a few minutes and then we can go to the tavern for dinner."

"Gracias, Ramon." Aria saw Senoras Espinoza and Rodriguez walk toward her. When they approached her, they abruptly moved out of her way, sweeping around her in a wide arc. They stared at her as they passed whispering loudly to each other.

By the time, Victoria spotted Aria in the plaza she had forgotten all Diego's good advice. The women would not accept Aria despite the fact that she was trying to start over. "May I have a word with you, Aria?" Victoria stalked towards the Italian beauty.

"Of course. What's wrong, Victoria?"

"You and Ramon are being talked about."

"Senora Espinoza and Senora Rodriguez are busybodies. Why should I care about gossip?'

"You may not care but I don't want to see Ramon hurt."

"Are you concerned about Ramon or yourself?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You think that my relationship will Ramon will affect your business and standing in the community."

"I do not care about those things. The tavern will never be more important than my family. I only want the best for him…"

"How do you know that I am not the best for your brother?"

"Some people are narrow-minded and judgmental. Do you want to subject Ramon and yourself to their disapproval?"

"You did not let that stop you from falling in love with Zorro! Not too long ago that you were known as Zorro's woman."

"I am not ashamed of my feelings for Zorro but that is in the past. It is none of your business."

"Allowing some narrow-minded people interfere in my relationship with your brother is not what I expected from you." Aria stated heatedly. "I thought you had more courage than that."

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?"

"If the shoe fits … you accused Diego of not being as courageous as Zorro but he is not afraid to stand up for what he believes in regardless of what society thinks. Now if you will excuse me, you cannot afford to be seen with a woman like me. Good day!"

"I am not finished talking to you yet, Aria," Victoria grabbed the newcomer's arm as she attempted to walk away.

'We are quite finished," Aria remarked as she disengaged herself. The former courtesan calmly reached over, took a tomato from the produce stall and mashed it onto Victoria's nose. Victoria picked up a nearby flan and smashed against the unsuspecting senorita's chest…

"What all that commotion is about?" Diego wondered as he closed the door to the Guardian. Both men turned toward the sound of two familiar voices raised in anger as well as laughter and cheering from the gathering crowd.

"Whatever it is. It must be something judging by the crowd."

"Where is Victoria? She usually brings her column by about this time."

"Aria is running late as well."

"Did you say that Aria was shopping?"

"She was looking at some fabric when I left her."

"Your sister was supposed to be shopping too. You don't suppose that they….."

"That sounds like my sister and Aria, too. Let's go get our women, Diego before something worse happens…"

The men ran toward the crowd assembled in the middle of the plaza. Ramon grabbed Aria who was covered with flan while Diego held a struggling Victoria whose face was covered in tomato.

"Aria! Stop this nonsense at once!"

"Your sister insulted me…" she protested, "Ramon!"

"You are both at fault. If you would try to understand each other, then none of this would have happened."

"Aria insulted me!"

"Senorita Franco! Victoria! You are disturbing the peace. Please calm down or the _alcalde_ will have you in his jail!" Mendoza stated as he approached the women.

"The sergeant is right. You need to calm down."

"Let me go this instant, Diego!" Victoria yelled. Diego picked her up and headed toward the tavern.

"Why? Are you afraid that of what people will say?"

"No Escalante has ever been accused of being a coward. We are in a public place, Diego. Everyone is watching us…"

"That did not stop you from fighting with Aria!"

"She started it! You are impossible!"

"You, my beautiful spitfire are in need of a cooling down," Diego smirked. "In fact, I know just the place!"

"Where are you taking me? Put me, down this instant!"

"Gladly!" he stated as he proceeded to deposit Victoria in the nearest trough. "That should cool you down. Ramon and I will be at the hacienda. Felipe will escort you back to the hacienda. I hope that you two will conduct yourselves as ladies from now on."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Victoria rose awkwardly from the trough where Diego had deposited her. Who does he think he is? When I get back to the hacienda, Diego will know in no uncertain terms how I feel about what he has done. Aria set off towards the tavern to clean herself up seemingly no worse for the wear compared to Victoria who was soaking wet and thoroughly embarrassed by the situation.

"Come, señorita Victoria," Mendoza offered her his hand.

"I can do it myself," Victoria sputtered as she attempted to stand. "I don't need anyone's help."

The stout sergeant's offer of help would not be accepted. _Better to wait until things cool off. I am sure that Don Diego will get an earful when she returns to the hacienda…._

"You did what, Diego!" Don Alejandro smiled pleased to see that Diego had handled the situation in such a way.

"I did what anyone would do. She left me no choice, Father."

"They were fighting like cats and dogs. Mendoza would have arrested them for disturbing the peace if not for Diego."

The old don pictured the señorita infuriated and dripping wet, no doubt. "There was hardly a dull moment when I courted your mother or when we married for that matter."

"I am glad that Victoria and I could offer some entertainment for you!" His father was definitely enjoying all of this.

"Your solution was a little unorthodox," he laughed finding humor in Diego's predicament, "What else could you have done? Toss her over your shoulder…Drag her kicking and screaming from the pueblo. That would have been a spectacle in itself."

"I know but what is done is done."

"I don't want any of this to interfere with your relationship, Diego."

"Victoria and I will be just fine. She will be angry with me but she has to be reasonable…"

"For your sake, Diego. I hope so…."

"I will go to my room now but if you need me…"

"Staging a retreat, Father,' Diego smirked as his father headed towards the hallway.

"Discretion is the better part of valor. Notify me when Victoria and Aria return. I intend to have a front row seat. I cannot wait for the fireworks. On the other hand, you will probably not have to send for me. I am sure that when they arrive the hacienda will know…"

The two men laughed at the old don's remarks. "Do not leave on our account, this something that we need deal with the sooner the better. I think that we need to discuss what happened yesterday." Diego turned to see a furious Victoria stalked into the room followed by Aria and Felipe…

_Well, no need to go to bed now,_ Don Alejandro thought as he sat on the couch. His son and Ramon were on dangerous ground.

"Diego de la Vega! How dare you! I have never been so humiliated….so embarrassed. So angry!" Victoria ceased her tirade when she saw the look in Diego's eyes as well as Ramon's.

"You two fighting in pubic is something that I never thought I would never witness!"

"It is all Victoria's fault! If she had not listened to those two meddling women none of this would have happened!"

"My fault? You had no right to say what you did about my relationship with Zorro."

"No respectable woman would consort with the likes of an outlaw!"

"Maybe we should have let you two kill each other or better still be arrested by the good sergeant!"

"You would have let Mendoza arrest us?" Aria and Victoria responded in unison. The look in Ramon's eyes as well as Diego's suggested that they would have done exactly that if provoked.

"A night in jail would have done wonders for the two of you!"

"It certainly would have been more peaceful around here!"

_I didn't know the boy had it in him. Well, he is my son after all._

"Why don't we send Felipe into town to get Mendoza? The_ alcalde_ will not mind especially if we have to pay the bail to get you out!"

The old don laughed at the expression on the faces of the two senoritas.

"You wouldn't Ramon!" Aria stated once she recovered from her shock.

"I most certainly would and so would Diego!"

"Work out your differences or we will in no uncertain terms take you directly to the _alcalde's_ jail!"

Aria and Victoria glanced from one to the other uncertainly. Jail time or a truce…neither prospect looked attractive. The women forced themselves to smile at each other and shook hands awkwardly.

"It is settled or the alcalde have two guests for tonight."

"For your sakes, we will attempt to get along, even if it kills us," Victoria admitted grudgingly after seeing the expression on the men's faces. _For Ramon's sake, I will try._

"I will agree to a truce," Aria stated reluctantly. _For Ramon, I will be civil._ "Gentlemen, I bid you goodnight. Victoria.

"Good night, Don Alejandro. Diego. Ramon. Aria," Victoria stated in as pleasant a tone of voice as she could muster.

"You handled that well."

"A temporary solution, Father but knowing the two to them, nothing has been resolved yet."

"They are upset but I have every reason to believe that they will forgive you and that they will resolve their differences. Be patient."

"Let's hope that we can survive until that happens, Don Alejandro."

"The senoras probably talked about how unsuitable Aria is for Ramon."

"I do not care about those things, Don Alejandro and neither does my sister or so I thought…"

"Victoria lets her heart lead her head. Those two old dragons like to stir up trouble!'

"She should have ignored them."

"Victoria would not ignore them especially if she felt your reputation was being threatened. She would sooner be best friends with the alcalde!"

"My reputation is not my primary concern…my happiness is…."

"At some point, Victoria and I will discuss things calmly and rationally."

"Better you than me, son." Don Alejandro laughed at the look on Diego's face. _To be young and in love._

"Victoria can be the most irritating, infuriating woman but I love her spirit, Father but sometimes it can be…"

"Your mother and I argued from time to time but we always resolved things.' De la Vega men seldom chose the easiest path but it generally turned out to be the most rewarding one. "Try to look at it from her point of view but don't forget to be a gentleman. Be patient and understanding with your women and hopefully, I will see two weddings in the near future, if you survive," he teased. "Good night, gentlemen."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ramon and Aria walked through the plaza stopping from vendor to vendor admiring their wares. The dons were polite and of course, Mendoza was generous in his treatment of the woman. The only flies in the ointment were Senoras Espinoza and Rodriguez…

"Ramon, you should be careful about the company you keep."

"And exactly how is that your business, Senora?"

"I hate to see you ruin your life by consorting with such a woman."

"You would do well to keep your comments to yourself."

"Such riffraff do not deserve such attention or compassion. She should go back to Europe where she belongs and not be allowed to live among decent people. She is nothing more than a common trollop. Since she could not succeed with Don Diego, she has set her sights on you."

"This is no trial and you are not my judges. God will be my judge."

"How dare you let her talk to me that way?

"She is absolutely right. Good day, ladies."

Diego walked into the empty tavern. Victoria barely spoke to him and he welcomed the opportunity to talk to her uninterrupted.

"Good afternoon, Senor de la Vega. Is there anything I can get for you?" Victoria replied almost too politely for his taste.

"Nothing yet but may I have a word with you, Senorita Escalante?"

Mendoza looked from his friend to the tavern keeper. Don Diego didn't look too pleased and neither did Senorita Escalante.

"Let them alone, Sergeant," he smirked. Victoria was known for her fiery temper but de la Vega had shown a little more backbone lately. Too bad he would not be privy to the argument brewing between the two of them. 'Let's go, Sergeant."

"What is so important that you had to interrupt important business?"

"It's time we settled things between us."

"Oh, really. Is this Diego de la Vega showing some back bone?" she wanted to get a rise out of him. He sounded like the Diego who had challenged Luis Ramone.

_I will not lose my temper._ "Aren't you the one who is always challenging me to do more?"

"I thought that we were past that, Diego."

"Sometimes, I wonder," he sighed. "If you don't get your rash temperament under control, you will alienate all the people you love, Victoria!"

"Ramon may not always agree with me but he is an Escalante after all." Victoria lifted her chin proudly.

"He loves you but he loves Aria more. Do not force him to choose, Victoria."

"You are the most infuriating man sometimes!""

"Because I don't agree with you all the time or that you cannot lead me by the nose!"

"Once again poor defenseless Aria is the victim!"

"Your unwillingness to change is the issue!"

"I am tired of this animosity between you and Aria. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known but it's not just that…I love your kindness, compassion and generous nature but you are unwilling to compromise," Diego was becoming increasingly frustrated with Victoria.

"You say that you love me but you cannot understand my point of view."

"I will not turn my back on what I believe even for you, Victoria! I hope you have come to your senses, soon."

"And what if I don't?"

"I support Ramon's choice. He is my friend, I can do nothing less."

"Even if it puts us on opposite sides," she said softly.

"Si," he whispered as he exited the tavern.

"What is bothering you, Diego?" Ramon watched Diego set the type for the newspaper. He had been quiet for the last few minutes. Diego and Victoria had barely spoken over the past several days and it bothered him. "My sister is still a little annoyed with you."

"Annoyed? She was not pleased with our little ultimatum. She is so set in her ways that she cannot see that she is hurting everyone including herself..."

Ramon hoped that his sister would have come to her senses by now. "I shudder to think what will happen when Victoria finds about our little confrontation, it may become even worse."

"What have the ladies and I use the term loosely say this time?" They would not hesitate to make their opinions known.

"They know exactly where I stand. I love Aria despite her past. We will work through what difficulties we may have."

_At least, one couple seems to have a bright future._

"My relationship with Aria has caused tension between the two of you. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"If I had been honest with Victoria from about my secret identity, we would have been together a long time ago. She would have known the real me instead of the image I present to the world…"

"Your neck would have been in a noose if you had acted like the Diego I once knew. All you can do is move forward," he placed an arm around his friend's shoulder in a show of support.

"I will try," he smiled.

"I will let you get back to your work, my friend." _Someone needs to knock some sense into the two of them …I know just the right person to ask for advice on the matter._

Later that afternoon, Ramon decided to talk to his sister. She had probably heard about the incident and he knew that it would be a source of contention. "We need to talk, Victoria."

"I know that we have been at odds these past few days, Ramon but I have always had my own opinions. I do not expect to change overnight."

"Trust me and respect that I have chosen Aria. I did not agree with your choice of Zorro but I did not interfere. We are brother and sister not opponents."

"Why do you feel so strongly about Aria?"

"Do you know how that feels to be judged? You should understand how it feels to be a woman making her way in the world."

"Is it love or is it pity?"

"I enjoy spending time with her. Is that so hard to understand? Why do you dislike her so much?"

"She has a past and how it affects you concerns me. What about the good people of this pueblo? Mendoza told me about your little run in with the senoras. You will be always be the target of gossip! Why can't you see that Aria is not good enough for you?"

"I am not some star struck teenager who knows nothing of the real world, little sister…I was not in love with an outlaw!"

"Aria has been nothing but trouble since she arrived."

"Zorro is an outlaw but I accepted it because I love you."

"I treasure what we once had but I have moved on….."

"Diego worships the ground you walk on. Do not take that for granted... Do not allow your jealousy to interfere with your relationship. Wake up or you will lose him. Whether you support me or not will have no effect on my relationship with Aria. I am in love her. _Adios_."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The hacienda was quiet and the servants had already retired for the evening. Ramon could almost see the wheels turning in Don Alejandro's brain as he paced. The old don was definitely up to something. "Diego's idea was not a bad one, Ramon."

"You are not serious!"

"I am quite serious!"

"Is locking them up the only way to get them to see reason?"

"What have we got to lose? Something has to be done and the storeroom is the perfect place."

"Knowing my sister it might take several days, Don Alejandro."

"Maria will cook the food…Felipe will secure the storeroom so they cannot get out. They will need extra provisions if the two of them are especially stubborn…"

"I am not sure that this will work…"

"It will if they don't kill each other first."

Ramon unlocked the back door of the tavern. Knowing that Victoria was already in the storeroom taking inventory, he went in search of Aria to put the first step of Don Alejandro's plan in motion. Fortunately, the woman in question stepped into the tavern a few minutes later…

"I thought that Victoria was downstairs. Don Alejandro is expecting us around seven."

"Would you go down to the storeroom? Don Alejandro wanted one of Victoria's special wines for dinner tonight. I will go and see what is keeping my sister. "

Victoria turned surprised to see Aria standing in the doorway of the storeroom. "What are you doing here?"

"Ramon sent me to get the wine Don Alejandro requested for dinner tonight."

"Let's go talk to Ramon now. I am sure that there has been some mistake." Victoria turned as she heard the door close. She ran toward it only to find it locked. "Madre de Dios! It's locked."

"Don't you have a key? Is there another way out? A window perhaps."

"Of cause I do but I never expected to find myself locked in my cellar! Help, Let us out! Ramon!" she yelled as she pounded her fists on the door. "What is so funny?"

"No amount of yelling will get him to open this door. Has it occurred to you that this entire episode was planned? I definitely would not put it past them."

"Don't just stand there…do something!"

"What do you want me to do? Knock it down!" Aria laughed.

"You are no help at all!"

Aria grimaced as her stomach growled loudly. "I have not eaten for several hours and since we are apparently trapped here, I am going to look around and see if I can find something to eat."

"Are you really going to eat at a time like this?" Victoria huffed.

"Well. What do we have here?" she said as she picked up the basket in the far corner of the storeroom. "Evidently, the men thought of everything! No sense in letting this food go to waste. We are in for a stay if this basket is any indication." Maria had prepared tortillas, _Queso con higos_, fresh fruit and _mantecados de aceite_ cookies.

The men sat at their usual table. They had not heard any loud crashes so the contents of the storeroom were intact. "It is almost too quiet in there," Ramon stated as he listened outside the door.

"We are in for a tongue lashing when we unlock that door."

"Felipe told me to meet you here for dinner." Diego stated as he walked through the kitchen. The expression on his father's face and Ramon's told him that was something strange was going on. "What are the two of you up to?"

"Sit down, son. I will explain everything…."

"So you decided to lock the two of them into the storeroom? This will only make matters worse, Father!"

"They cannot possibly get any worse, son. Now sit down. We could be in for a long evening."

"Still waiting, gentleman," DeSoto smirked as he walked up to their table followed by Mendoza. He had heard about the plan but did not think that it would work. "No truce in sight, Eh?"

"My plan will work," Don Alejandro stated confidently.

"Those two are like oil and water. What is that expression? You can lead a horse to water but you cannot make him drink? Yes, that's it."

"My plan will succeed," he boasted, "It is just a matter of time."

"Good night, gentlemen. I will see you in the morning."

Aria looked up from eating her meal as Victoria paced back and forth. "Being locked in a storeroom with you is not the way I thought this day would turn out but there is nothing we can do about it. All the pacing will not do anything…."

"I need to do something while you sit there eating. I wish you had never come to this pueblo."

"You are not used to sharing the spotlight with anyone. Are you?"

"A little too pleased with ourselves, aren't we? We were doing just fine without you…"

"I am a threat to you, perhaps, that is why we rub each other the wrong way."

"I am only looking out for my brother's best interests…"

"Your brother knows what he is risking by being with me. I will make him happy. Trust me."

"How I am supposed to trust you after that stunt that you pulled in the plaza? I'd sooner trust Mendoza with a plate of my tamales."

"You are not exactly innocent yourself consorting with those two busybodies."

"I remember some well-placed flan being directed my way! Save the innocent act!"

"You deserved it!"

"If I had to do it again I would!"

"You have not learned anything. I guess you are not as smart as you look!" Aria smirked. She tempted fate by insulting the younger woman but frankly she did not care.

"I would expect that remark from someone who made her living on her back!"

"You are only one step above a courtesan in many social circles. Don't be so proud of yourself, my dear!" Aria replied as she walked toward the opposite corner of the small room.

_Of all the nerve, comparing her profession to mine. At least, mine is an honest one._ "Aren't we high and mighty with our insults?"

"There is no reasoning with you! You cannot see anyone's viewpoint but your own. What does Don Diego see in you? I would have made him a more suitable wife!"

"Do you love Ramon or is he your second choice? Since you were not woman enough to attract Diego?"

"I love Ramon but if I had really wanted Diego, I could have him just like that!" she stated with a snap of her finger.

"Why you little… little…oh!' Victoria grabbed some cookies and stuffed them in the bodice of Aria's dress. "Maybe that will make you a little sweeter!"

"Let me help you as well, señorita," Aria grabbed a bag of flour and poured it over Victoria's head.

The women pushed and shoved each other finally rolling around the floor in earnest.

Ramon awakened as a noise disturbed his sleep. He practically ran into Diego who was just coming out of his own room. "What was that?"

"It sounds like Father's plan is not working as he had hoped, Ramon," Diego grimaced.

"What do you suppose we do when we get them out? Put them in neutral corners, perhaps?"

"I don't know but since locking them up has not succeeded obviously, we may have to come up with another solution."

"I am at my wit's end."

The two women were still rolling around on the floor when the door to the storeroom opened. Bags of flour were torn open and a small shelf was down. Ramon pulled Victoria off Aria easily while Diego helped the other woman to her feet.

"Victoria, settle down. You are making a spectacle of yourself!' Ramon thundered.

"What is going on here, Diego?" Don Alejandro asked followed by a startled Felipe.

"Whose ridiculous idea was it to lock us down here?"

"It was my 'ridiculous' idea, if you must know," the old ranchero volunteered, "I was hoping that the two of you would settle your differences but I was sadly mistaken."

"Diego thought of it but Don Alejandro and I engineered this hoping that the two of you would reconcile!"

"I was joking! I do not believe that the two of you took me seriously. Father, your intentions were good but you really should not have interfered!" Diego stated as he looked at his father hoping that he would understand.

"Forgive me for trying to help, Diego. I guess you had a better idea! Come, Felipe! I can see that my help is not wanted or needed!" Don Alejandro turned and went back upstairs.

"Aren't you going to stop him, Diego?"

"Why should I? He should have let them settle their differences on their own or at least give me a chance to try to work things out!"

"Your father did not mean any harm but at least, we took action instead of standing around hoping that things would work out for the best!"

"It is better to think than be rash and irresponsible!"

"Better a man of action than an indolent, lazy dreamer! I had better leave before I say something I regret."

"I think that is wise, Ramon. Good night!" The taller man stormed off leaving Victoria and Aria alone wondering what had happened.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Diego knocked on the door knowing that his father was still awake. "Father, may I come in?"

"Come in son."

'Father, I apologize for what happened downstairs. Please forgive me."

"Apology accepted, son, I thought that my little stunt would force them to come to an understanding."

"I did not expect you or Ramon to agree with an offhand remark let alone carry it out. No one can force Victoria to do anything she does not want to do."

"And what about Ramon, son?"

"Give him some time to cool off and perhaps, he will see reason."

"We said the same thing about Victoria and look what happened!"

"Ramon and I will work out our differences… as will Victoria and Aria."

"For the sake of this family, I hope so."

"Father, I want your promise that you will not interfere again…"

"I cannot make that promise. You know me, Diego!"

"That is precisely what I am afraid of… Your heart is in the right place but sometimes…"

"I meddle a little too much for your sake. I am an old man who only wants grandchildren before he dies…"

"You are as healthy as a horse. You will live to see many grandchildren running around this hacienda…"

"I hope that you are right, son."

"Ramon, I cannot believe that you are still upset about that little scene earlier."

"It was practically Diego's idea yet he denied it. He should have at least had the courage to own up to it, little sister."

"Your little trick did not work but you cannot blame Diego. No matter how much you want us to be friends, you cannot force the issue. The most important thing is that you apologize to Diego."

"Diego needs to apologize to me. I have my pride, you know."

"The Escalante pride is a blessing as well as a curse," Victoria sighed, "Is your pride worth being at odds with your best friend?"

"Don Alejandro and I tried to do something while Diego did nothing! Didn't you say you wanted a man of action, little sister?"

"Diego is not Zorro. I love him for who he is…"

"I feel the same way about Aria. Why can't you understand that?"

"I do not understand it but I have no choice but to accept it. If you decide to marry her, then I wish you every happiness…"

"We will be happy. Mark my words. I am going to bed. It has been a long evening," he said, "I would prefer to spend the night here, if you do not mind. If I go to the hacienda tonight, scenes will arise that are unpleasant both to the de la Vegas and myself. I will lock the doors and bid you good night."

"Good night, Ramón," she sighed. _Was pride worth jeopardizing a friendship?_

Diego finished cleaning the office of the Guardian when Ramon appeared in the doorway. It had been several days since their last conversation. They both had needed time to cool off, to see reason… "What brings you here, Ramon? I hope that you have come to apologize."

"You should apologize to me. Your father and I did nothing wrong! I hope that you could see that!"

"Did you really think that your sister of all people would respond to an ultimatum? I thought you two had better sense than that!"

"We were desperate. Sometimes, I wonder Diego if you really believe that logic is the answer to everything. How much of this façade is the real Diego?"

"Are you saying that I am not man enough to deal with the situation like you and my father? That maybe Zorro should have come in and dealt with it! Save the day like he always does?"

"Someone had to do something! How long are we going to let the two of them continue or are we going to keep on waiting and waiting?"

"Like I have kept your sister waiting?"

"If you really loved my sister, then you would have told her the truth years ago!"

"I wanted to keep her safe. You know that as well as I do!"

"That is an excuse for your lack of action!"

"You need to leave, Ramon before we say or do things that we might regret!" Diego said as he opened the door to his office.

_I thought that Victoria was stubborn but so is Diego. They made quite the pair…_

"Your move, Alejandro," the padre stated as he watched his friend anxiously. The old don would have usually made his move by now.

"Forgive me, padre. My mind is elsewhere."

"I know, this business with those young people is upsetting. I would have thought that it would be all straightened out by now and things would be back to normal."

"You have noticed it too."

"I notice everything about my parishioners. Ramon and Victoria are known for their stubbornness but I expected cooler heads to prevail…"

"Diego wants them to work things out in a calm, logical manner…I thought that by now, I would have at least gotten one engagement but so far…"

"He is showing some of the de la Vega stubbornness, no doubt...A de la Vega and an Escalante, quite a combination…Those grandchildren you hope for will be quite remarkable…."

"At this rate, I may never get them…"

"Do not give up hope, my friend. Things have a way of working themselves out…."

"Possibly but I could use a little divine intervention…."

"Have faith, Alejandro. Have faith."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Padre Benitez stood outside the door of the church watching his parishioners as they exited the church. He observed the tenseness between the two couples and decided that enough was enough. It was time to intervene. "I would like to see the four of you in my study, _por favor_... Don Alejandro, Felipe, I will see you later."

"The four of you are acting like children. I have delayed talking to the four of you for some quite some time. I thought that by now you would have worked out your differences by now."

The foursome looked at each other apprehensively. The good padre had his fill of all this nonsense.

"Diego, I expected you to be the voice of reason."

The taller man started to interrupt but was silenced by the look on the padre's face.

"Let me finish, my son…You and Ramon have let this business between the ladies interfere with your friendship instead of working together to find a solution."

Diego lowered his head in shame. He had not expected things to escalate to such a degree.

"Victoria, you and Aria cannot put aside your differences for the men you claim to love! Are your hearts so small that you cannot find any common ground? Since you cannot reconcile your differences, perhaps you should go your separate ways."

"You are advising us to cut ties with each other? You cannot be serious, Father! Diego is my friend and Aria is the woman I love!"

"There is no other alternative…"

"Really, Father, it has not come to that. Has it?"

"The entire town is talking about the four of you. I wonder if attendance in church is up because of my sermons or because of what is going on between the four of you…"

"I know that you think that you are helping but I hardly see where any of this is going," Victoria wondered.

"It is my duty as a member of the clergy to encourage reconciliation when at all possible but enough time has passed…when I see something like this effect members of my flock then…."

"Has Father said something about this to you?"

"He does not like to see his family at odds with one another and he considers Ramón and Victoria family."

"We did not set out to cause Don Alejandro any pain."

"Your hatred for Aria is getting in the way of your own happiness!"

"I do not hate Aria, I do not believe she is the woman for my brother."

"It is not your place to decide, my dear. This is between the two of them. Aria if you truly love Ramon, then you need to make amends with Victoria..."

"I have tried but it is impossible. I love Ramon but is that is enough?"

"You would be better off with a man whose family would be more accepting of your past, perhaps, one of the other eligible men in town."

"I don't know what to say, Padre."

"And Diego, it is time to consider someone else... someone less volatile... no offense meant, Victoria..."

Victoria struggled to rein in her temper not wanting to give the good padre any proof that she was volatile in the least...

"Don Alejandro would like to have Victoria as a daughter-in-law but it is not fair to ask him to wait for this situation to resolve itself. All of you need to face reality..."

Benitez was direct but Diego had never expected this. _Was he willing to let things stand or put aside his pride and work things out with his friend?_

"If the senoritas cannot get along now, why would you think they can co-exist in the future? Your unwillingness to resolve your differences does not bode well for your future together…If this situation cannot be resolved then none of you are ready to consider the prospect of marriage … It is your decision. Go in peace, my children." The padre ushered the stunned foursome to the door.

Later that afternoon, Don Alejandro sat in the _sala _watching Diego attempt to read his book. "What is wrong, son? You have stared at that page for the last hour!'

"What, Father?" Diego said absent-mindedly. _ Was it time to give up on the dream? Was it unrealistic to expect that Victoria and Aria would ever come to terms with each other?_

"You seem upset. Does it have anything to do with your meeting with the padre, this morning?"

"I cannot believe some of the things he said, Father."

"What exactly did he say, son?"

"That I would be better off without Victoria and that Ramon would be better off without Aria…"

"Well, son. He may have a point."

Diego stared at his father in shock_. Has the world gone mad? My father urging me to consider someone other than Victoria. Unthinkable._

"This business between Victoria and Aria has caused nothing but trouble. We have tried everything in our power to get those two women to reconcile and nothing has worked. It has even caused a rift between you and Ramon. I think it would be best if you directed your attentions elsewhere or at least consider it…"

"But Father!'

"No buts Diego, I am not getting any younger. I want you to marry for love but that might not be possible in this instance. Victoria is a very stubborn young woman..."

"I know but..."

"This hacienda should be a sanctuary not a battleground! I want grandchildren. I would prefer that Victoria be their mother but if not her, then it will be someone equally or even more suitable. I have been patient long enough! No more delay, either resolve things between the four of you or I will start looking for suitable candidates…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Diego walked into the tavern wanting to talk to the woman he loved. He had recovered from his shock only to be given another ultimatum by his father.

"What is wrong, Diego?" He looked a bit shell-shocked.

"This day has gone from bad to worse. My father agrees with the good padre and is already making plans to that effect. Since we cannot resolve our differences, he has already started looking at what he calls suitable candidates…"

'Suitable candidates for what!"

"Marriage, Victoria!"

"You are joking. Don Alejandro would not do any such thing. He wants you to marry for love…"

"He would rather have a peaceful house full of grandchildren than a contentious one filled with strife…"

"I cannot believe that he would put his wish for grandchildren over our happiness! Diego, you did not sit there and listen to his ridiculous proposal…Did you?"

"It happened so quickly that I did not have time to form a coherent response. Father was adamant. We resolve things or he will take matters into his own hands."

"How can you sit there and blame this on me!" Victoria huffed, "Are you saying that I am being unreasonable?"

"If the shoe fits, wear it! I will probably be standing at the altar by the time you decide to bury the hatchet. I thought that I was more important to you than some ridiculous feud …"

"You are! I thought that you knew that!"

"Then prove it! You have until tomorrow to decide…"

"Or what, Diego. You wouldn't…."

"Don't be so sure about that," he stated as he left the tavern.

Don Alejandro started as the door to the hacienda slammed loudly. He was surprised to see Victoria Escalante standing in the doorway.

"What is this plan that your son has told me about?"

_I see that someone is not too pleased with my little plan._ "What exactly are you referring to my dear?"

"Finding a suitable match for your son! I thought you approved of my relationship with Diego…"

"I have always wanted you as a daughter-in-law but I am reconsidering that. You are a little too much for my son to handle…He needs someone with a quieter nature who will not cause a scene in public places…perhaps Rosita Morales or…."

"You know what kind of person I am…you practically raised me…"

"I love you but this is the last straw! Continue this feud or lose my son and your brother as well. Choose carefully, Victoria. Now if you will excuse me, goodnight."

Diego fumed as he paced the interior of the cave. His father's ultimatum did not sit well with him. He fully intended to apologize to Ramon but on his own terms…

The door to the cave opened slowly revealing the figure of Ramon Escalante. "My sister is in a fine temper…What has happened between the two of you now?"

"We had a fight! My father is planning to find me a suitable wife. She was furious."

"I am not surprised…"

"He is serious about this…"

"Serious and frustrated with the four of us."

"I do not agree with his high-handedness but I cannot blame him. Father has never been known for his patience or his subtlety. This has gone on long enough. I wanted to apologize to you on my own terms not be forced into it Please forgive me," Diego extended his hand in a gesture of apology which Ramon gladly accepted. The two friends hugged glad that the animosity was over.

"I apologize for the things that I said to you, Diego. I was angry and upset."

"You and my father meant well underneath it all I hoped your plan would work but…"

"It is in the past. There is another matter that your father brought up…."

"The part about finding a suitable daughter-in-law…" The taller man looked at the expression on Ramon's face. "Do not underestimate my father. He meant every word."

"He has enlisted the services of Dona Maria and I would not be surprised if he has found someone for me as well."

"Why don't we let Father have his fun for now?"

"What is going on in that devious mind of yours?"

"It would be interesting to see how Victoria and Aria react to this, Ramon."

"Love or family? An interesting but risky plan, Diego! Are you willing to go along with this?"

"I am if you are Ramon. What have we got to lose?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The de le Vega dinner table was surprisingly silent. Victoria and Aria had already gone to bed. Ramon was deep in thought while Diego picked at the remains of his meal. Don Alejandro had also been strangely quiet all evening.

"Well, son. How was your day?"

"Ramon and I have buried the hatchet, Father. Before you gloat you will be pleased to know that we would have reconciled eventually."

"Don't be so defensive, my boy. I was only trying to help you…"

"We are glad that you care so much, Don Alejandro. You have been a father to me."

"I am glad that you feel that way."

"Diego told me about your little plan, Don Alejandro."

"I have taken it upon myself to introduce you to a lovely young woman. You remember Maria Hernandez, don't you?"

"I appreciate the thought but you are aware of my feelings for Aria Franco."

"It does not hurt to consider other alternatives. I am getting older and I would like to have grandchildren before I die. Diego, I have arranged for you to meet Rosalinda Espinosa. She is a few years younger than you and certainly eligible…."

"You are playing with people's lives, it's … it's," Diego attempted to find words to express himself.

"A loving father wants the best for his sons. No one said either of you had to marry the ladies…"

"When are they coming to dinner, Father? I am certain that you have already made arrangements…" Diego added drily.

"The hacienda is too formal. Victoria's tavern would be more suitable, I think. I have arranged for Dona Maria to introduce you to the women. We will see what happens from there…"

"Escorting two women to Victoria's Tavern is like dangling meat in front of a wolf. You do realize that, Father?"

"The women will not approve of this, Don Alejandro."

"It does not matter how they feel about this. I have made my decision and I expect the two of you to support me!" The old don stood and excused himself from the table.

"It is fortunate that Aria went to bed early or I would have never heard the end of it. You were right. He is serious."

"We had better get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow will be an interesting day!"

Victoria wiped the tables as she cleared the last of the breakfast dishes. She turned as she saw Diego, his father and Ramon enter her establishment. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?" she smiled glad to see them despite what had happened the other day.

"We are well, Victoria," the older gentleman smiled as he looked up to see Aria coming down the stairs. "Good day to you, Aria."

The old don was being a bit too cheerful for Aria's taste. "Buenos Dias, gentlemen, what brings you here?" She had scarcely seen Ramon since their visit with the padre.

"We are meeting someone," he stated mysteriously. His lady friend was about to get the shock of her life.

"Don Alejandro, May I present Senoritas Rosalinda Espinosa and Maria Hernandez?"

"Charmed, I am sure Dona Maria. Ladies, May I present my son Diego and his friend Ramon Escalante? Victoria would you show the ladies to your finest table, _por favor_?"

"May I show you to your table, ladies?" Victoria said tightly.

"Take your time and become acquainted with the ladies. Dona Maria and I have much to discuss…"

"Did I not tell you that they were suitable, Don Alejandro?" the matchmaker smiled as glanced at the couples sitting at the table.

"Very suitable, it seems."

"Victoria and Aria do not look too pleased by any of this but the young men are enjoying themselves," the woman smiled at the sound of laughter coming from the table.

"They are too stubborn to give in. I was hoping that…Never mind, let us go and join the young people."

Pilar peered behind the curtain leading to the dining room. She watched with amusement as Victoria attempted to gently put the plates on the table undoubtedly upset about seeing Diego with someone else. Senorita Franco was upset even though she hid it better than Victoria.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"The meal looks wonderful, Senorita Hernandez?" Diego smiled charmingly.

Rosalinda blushed as Diego's gallantry. He could be quite charming. "It looks delicious. My mother said that Senorita Escalante is the best cook in the entire territory."

"That will be all, for now, Senorita," Diego smirked.

"De nada, Senor de la Vega," she said politely. _Senorita indeed._

"Ladies, let's enjoy this delicious meal that Victoria has prepared," Diego started to consume the first of his meal. _Thankfully, his meal did not seem poisoned._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Aria sat at the table long after the couples had departed. She wanted to tear the other woman's hair out but she would not give Ramon the satisfaction…

"Aria, can we talk for a moment," Victoria said as she joined Aria at her table.

"If you wish, Victoria."

"You saw that little scene earlier…"

"Our men with other women, Don Alejandro's idea, no doubt."

"I hoped that Don Alejandro would not go through with it but it seems that I was mistaken…"

"He is looking out for his own interests."

"I am appalled by his tactics."

"You know exactly who those women are, Aria? The daughters of those two busybodies who caused trouble for us in the past!"

"Why didn't I recognize those last names before? You are right! Of all the devious underhanded tricks."

"This is beneath him and beneath Diego to go along with this."

"I refuse to be parted from my Ramon, for anyone or anything!"

"It is about time we did something about it!"

It was a warm, pleasant afternoon perfect for shopping. Dona Maria paused from her shopping to find two women approaching her purposefully. Not one easily intimidated, she greeted the two women with a smile. "Senorita Escalante, Senorita Franco, good afternoon."

"Dona Maria, would it be possible to have a word with you in my tavern?" Victoria began pleasantly, "Senorita France and I are in need of your services."

"I need to complete one more transaction and then we can leave at once." The two women were not known for having a friendly relationship and now they seemed downright cordial. _Their business has something to do with Don Diego and Ramon…_

"Gracias. We will be glad to wait a few more moments."

Aria looked at Victoria with suspiciously.

"What is so important that I needed to finish my shopping early?"

"Pilar has prepared a wonderful meal. It will be the perfect opportunity for us to talk. Shall we?"

Mendoza watched as the three women walked toward the tavern. _Whatever the senoritas were about to do was not going to be good for either Don Diego or Ramon, he was sure of it. Sometimes, it is good to be single._ "Mendoza!" The sergeant jumped startled by the_ alcalde's_ bellow. As soon as he got a chance he would tell Don Diego of the latest developments.

Unbeknownst to the portly sergeant, Diego had observed the ladies discussion from a distance. He knew Victoria too well to expect her to take this lying down. He would prepare for all-out war if need be.

"Dona Maria, please have a seat."

The older woman wondered exactly what was going on. Why does she wants to see me of all people?

"You did such a fine job for my brother and Don Diego that I would like you to do the same for myself and Aria…"

"It would be my pleasure but…"

"You are wondering why perhaps. We would like to see what other options, shall I say are available? Don't you agree, Aria?"

"I have met a few men but I do not want to limit myself to just one."

"Are you absolutely certain? I mean…"

"Are we trying to get back at Ramon and Diego? Perhaps, what is it they say…I cannot think of it now, it is on the tip of my tongue?"

"What is good for the goose is good for the gander? I believe that is the phrase that you are looking for," Aria submitted.

"That's the phrase, I believe. Please start as soon as possible. I am quite willing to pay for your services, Dona Maria."

"No payment is necessary, my dear. The spectacle that results will be payment enough."

Don Alejandro paced outside the tavern waiting for the couples to arrive. Things were going better than expected: however, Diego had mentioned seeing Victoria and Aria with Dona Maria several days ago. Something was amiss, of that he was quite certain…

"I wondered when the two of you were going to get here," the older man began as he saw Diego and Rosalinda approaching him. "I thought that Ramon and Maria were with you."

"They were but we decided to join you for a late breakfast."

"We went shopping. The experience was positively stimulating."

"Well, I am glad that you enjoyed it, my dear," he smiled.

"Don Diego, I am positively parched."

"Why don't we go inside for a cool lemonade?" Rosalinda was pretty no doubt but a little boring and he hated to admit that he missed Victoria…

"That would be wonderful, Diego," she blushed.

"Good morning, Don Alejandro, Diego."

"Victoria, I believe you know Rosalinda," Diego said as they entered the tavern.

"Of course." She noticed the smitten señorita clinging to his arm. "If you would be seated, please."

"This is not our usual table."

"I apologize, Don Alejandro. I reserved your table for some special guests. I hope you don't mind," she seated them at a small table near the center of the room. Victoria smiled as she saw a tall, handsome young man approach. Right on schedule. This ought to get a reaction. "Gentlemen, may I present Don Pablo Ortiz."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Diego was not too pleased to see Don Pablo, a womanizer known for his exploits with the ladies. He possessed a certain kind of charm, if you liked that sort of thing but he was certainly not husband material. I thought she had better judgment than that. "Why, yes, Good morning, Don Pablo," the taller man said politely.

"_Hola,_ Don Diego and who is your lovely companion?"

"May I present Rosalinda Espinosa?"

"A pleasure, Senorita."

"Please join us, Don Pablo," Diego was too well-bred to be completely impolite.

"Gracias. Diego, it has been some time since I have seen you."

"How is your brother Manuel?"

"Married and living in Monterrey with a wife and three sons." Everyone knew that Don Alejandro's greatest wish was for grandchildren.

"Give him my regards when you see him."

"I will do just that. I am charge of father's ranch. It keeps me quite busy. How are things progressing at that little paper of yours?"

"I am quite proud of my little paper."

"The pen is mightier than the sword. Victoria, I mean, Senorita Escalante told that you went to the University of Madrid," Pablo knew that would be a sore spot with Diego.

"I did not graduate. My father called me home earlier than expected. It could not be helped," he refused to give in to the younger man's comments.

The old don watched the subtle battle of wills between Diego and Pablo. His son was not particularly fond of the younger man and Victoria knew it. _I admire her tactics but not her choice of partners. Be careful, Victoria, you are biting off more than you can chew._

Don Pablo changed the subject seeing that Diego was not affected by his remarks. "I have thought about my future. I am not getting any younger, you know. I hope to marry one day soon. I know that does not sound appealing to an old bachelor such as yourself."

"Bachelorhood has its own appeal but I expect things changing in the near future," Diego cast a sly glance at Rosalinda.

_We will see about that._

"You should have seen Diego's face when Don Pablo walked in. He was positively shocked to see him."

Aria had heard about it from Mendoza. The sergeant was a veritable fount of information.

"Beneath that calm exterior, he was upset."

"He hid it quite well, in my opinion."

"Ramon was not pleased either. It will only be a matter of time before they come crawling back to us…"

"We need to turn up the heat, Victoria."

"What do you have in mind, Aria?"

"Something that will get our men to take notice. Just watch and see…"

Diego sat in the library staring at the pages of his book. The logical part of him knew that she did not care for Don Pablo but the emotional part of him thought otherwise. She was using the younger man to make him jealous and he hated to admit it was working.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Don Diego but Senora Espinosa and is here to see you."

"Send her in. I will be there momentarily." _What she is doing here?_

"Good afternoon, Diego."

"You are always welcome in our home. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I am having a dinner party as my home and I have invited several of the caballeros. You have kept company with Rosalinda and it is only natural that I would invite you and your father."

"We have no fixed engagements so we would be delighted to attend."

"Very good. Since Ramon is also keeping company with Maria, I would like for him to attend as well. Maria is my daughter's dearest friend, you understand."

"We have no fixed engagements."

"We expect you around seven."

'Gracias, Senora," he said as he walked the older woman to the door. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The Espinosa hacienda was decorated with bright flowers and lights of all kinds. The guests talked among themselves as they enjoyed the festive atmosphere none more that the hostess herself. "It is going well, Don Alejandro," Senora Espinosa stated.

"It is, if I do say so myself," he agreed as he watched the other couples interact with each other. Rosalinda laughed at some comments the tall caballero had made. The old don scanned the room. "Where are Don Pablo and Don Esteban?"

"You know Don Pablo. He likes to make a grand entrance."

Alejandro turned as the two men arrived accompanied by Aria and Victoria who looked exquisite in red and midnight blue. Diego and Ramon stared openly at the women. _This will be a most interesting evening. I need a ringside seat for this one…_

All eyes focused on the ladies as they entered the room. Don Pablo and Don Manuel had taken fashionably late to a new extreme. The latter don was affable but his friend was another matter. He was much too proud of his good looks and his way with the ladies…

"Good evening, Senora Espinosa. Please forgive my tardiness. We were unexpectedly detained."

"You are forgiven, young man. Welcome to my home," she smiled. "Ladies, you are welcome, too."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Victoria stated sweetly ignored the woman's remarks.

"Your invitation was too gracious to ignore," Aria agreed.

"Would you like some refreshments? You must be positively parched," Ortiz linked Victoria's arm in his much to Diego's displeasure.

"I would be delighted."

Victoria sipped the remains of her punch and nibbled on the last of her cookies. The food was passable but not up to her usual standards…

"How are you enjoying your evening with Don Pablo?" Diego said as he approached.

"He is charming, cultured and well-mannered, the perfect escort."

"Don Pablo is a notorious womanizer. I thought that you had better taste than that, Senorita."

"Speaking of taste…Where is Rosalinda? I am surprised that she is not with you. She spends so much time clinging to your arm."

"Rosalinda is so calm and refined, a breath of fresh air."

"To each his own. Pablo likes a woman with a bit of fire."

"It is a little tiring at times but rather a breath of fresh air than a ladies' man who spends more time in the mirror than she does…"

"Why should you object to my seeing him? We were not promised to each other, Diego. A little jealous, perhaps?"

"Me jealous of that peacock. Jealousy is your problem not mine."

"I was just looking for you, Diego. Mama wants to introduce you to some of her friends. Senorita Escalante, if you will excuse us."

Diego excused himself reluctantly. He would continue this conversation later…

"What was that all about, Victoria?" Don Pablo noticed the conversation and wanted to know exactly what was going on.

"Just two friends talking. Nothing more. Let's go find Manuel and Aria. It is positively stifling in here…"

Rosalinda held Diego's arm possessively. Diego had been polite and charming but somewhat detached. He had eyes for Victoria but love was not a prerequisite in their social circles ….

"Rosalinda, what is wrong? You seem awfully quiet."

"Just thinking, Diego. Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

"It is a wonderful party, Rosalinda, you are the consummate hostess."

"Gracias. What were you and Victoria talking about? You seemed quite involved."

"Her choice of dinner companion, Don Pablo. He is not exactly one of my favorite people."

"He is socially acceptable despite the rumors surrounding him. She is free to choose whoever she likes."

"She is like family to us. I would hate to see her hurt by the likes of him."

"I appreciate your concern but we are keeping company now."

"Victoria will always be important to me…I thought that you knew that.'

"I Know, Diego. Mother would like nothing more than for you to be her son-in-law but I am not sure that is possible considering how you feel about Victoria. It is written all over your face, you cannot deny it."

"Rosalinda, our parents would like for us to marry. Is that what you wish?"

"You are attractive but contrary to what my mother wants love is important to me. Social status is an empty substitute for a loveless marriage…"

Diego gently placed his hand over hers. "I cannot agree more."

Rosalinda smiled as Diego bowed and pressed a gentle kiss to her hand oblivious to the glare directed at her by one Victoria Escalante.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Don Pablo watched the little drama from a distance. Victoria seemed quite upset by Rosalinda and Diego's harmless little display. It was best to see exactly where he stood with the feisty señorita that he had escorted to the party. "What is wrong, my dear?"

"Just a disagreement between two old friends. Nothing to concern yourself about..."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much. You were keeping company with de la Vega not too long ago so I would not be surprised if you were upset."

"Why make such an issue of it now? Besides, he is quite enamored with that child he is seeing at the moment." _Men could be such imbeciles._

"I will not play second fiddle to the likes of Don Diego."

"You are a charming escort and that is all I have ever asked of you, nothing more."

"Anyone can see that you are not over de la Vega."

"Why did you consent to this arrangement?"

"I enjoy irritating him. You chose me to get under his skin."

"I admit that is why I did this."

"Then we understand each other..."

"Completely."

"I am at your service, my dear." _Diego's hands will be full with that one,_ he thought to himself.

"Now if you will excuse me, I would like to find Senorita Franco." Maybe, she was having more success with Ramon...

Aria stood silently as she saw Ramon approach. Her former suitor was looking for someone, perhaps Diego or more likely Maria. "You have found yourself a wonderful _girl_, Ramon."

"Maria is of marrying age so she is not a child."

"Your concern for me is touching. I thought you were occupied with that boy that you have been seeing. Using him to make me jealous is beneath you!"

"What is good for the goose is good for the gander! What about you and Diego?"

"It was Don Alejandro's idea. We had little choice but to agree to his matchmaking scheme. The man wants _grandchildren._"

"So you and Diego went along with his little scheme."

"There is no harm in testing the waters? It seems to be working for you or is it? You know that you miss me. I can see it in your eyes."

"I cannot lie to you, Ramon."

Ramon opened his arms to embrace Aria who responded with a gentle kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?" Victoria was delighted to see Ramon and Aria in such close proximity. "I see that all is well with you and Ramon."

"You have terrible timing, little sister."

"Congratulations, big brother. Aria."

"Your plan worked dear sister. We have resolved things between us'"

"I wish I could say the same for myself and Diego…"

"What is wrong, Victoria?"

"We got into an argument about Rosalinda and Don Pablo. I stormed off but not before I saw Diego kissing her hand."

"It is perfectly innocent, Victoria. Diego loves you not Rosalinda."

"She is more suitable for Diego than I could ever be."

"You don't believe that, Victoria."

"He is a caballero…I own a tavern."

"That had never been important to him… I cannot believe that you want to give him up. Do you really want to lose Diego to someone else?"

"No."

"Talk to him. Take the chance."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Victoria was determined to find Diego and settle things with him. _The game playing had gone on long enough. __I will not let Rosalinda or anyone else have the man who I love._

Don Alejandro watched the señorita walked past him. _It seems as though someone has finally had enough. __Well, my son. It looks as though my plan is working. Too bad I will miss the fireworks._ The old don saw his son quietly conversing with his companion for the evening near the patio doors.

"If you will excuse us, Rosalinda. I would like to have a word with Diego."

The younger woman nodded her consent and stood next to her mother.

"Are you just going to stand there, my daughter and let Victoria commandeer your escort?"

"We need to stay out of this mother. It is between the two of them. We have interfered long enough!"

"What was so important that you practically had to drag me from my date this evening?"

"What I have to say is more important than your evening with Rosalinda!"

"You found time to tear yourself from Pablo to talk to me. I am honored, Senorita."

"You are the most infuriating man, sometimes, Diego de la Vega!"

"I learned from the best, Senorita. That is beside the point. For weeks, we have been at odds with each other and I am tired of all the drama!"

"So am I, Diego. It is time to put the past behind us and move forward. Pablo is merely a friend. You know that…"

"And so is Rosalinda. She knows that. Do you really think that my affections could change so quickly?"

"I saw you kissing her hand!"

"You are upset about me kissing a woman's hand? Zorro kissed your hand on many occasions but you have not heard me complain about that! Really, Victoria!"

"You are being ridiculous, Diego! You know how I feel about you!"

"And you know how I feel, Victoria. Rosalinda wants to marry for love and so do I. The problem is that we do not love each other. I am in love with someone else," he smiled.

"And who might that be," Victoria inquired with a trace of amusement.

"I love you and only you!"

"Then prove it!" she challenged.

"Gladly." Diego brought Victoria closer to him, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her quite thoroughly until they had to separate for lack of oxygen. "Is that proof enough?"

Don Alejandro quietly opened the door to the patio. His son and Victoria had been out there a little too long for his taste. He felt the need to intervene before they killed each other or…."I would say so, my son," Alejandro interrupted, "I will leave you for a few moments and then you will announce your engagement, my children."

"Well it is settled then, mi Victoria," Diego smiled as he bent to kiss Victoria once more.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Congratulations, Diego!" Ramon smiled as he shook the caballero's hand, "I am glad that you and my sister have settled things."

"Gracias, thank goodness all the drama is over for now…"

"Merely the calm before the storm. There is still that little matter of Zorro and how you intend to tell Victoria or do you intend on waiting until after you are married, perhaps?"

"Of course, I intend to tell her before we are married," he said as he set the type for the newspaper, "Your sister is an intelligent woman. Maybe she will figure it out for herself just like you did."

"If I had not tracked you to the cave, then I may not have figured it out as quickly as I did."

"You were suspicious, Ramon."

"I am a trained soldier and they are not, Diego. How do you think your father will react?"

"I have to tell my father as well. There is no way that I could hide it from him after I tell Victoria."

"He will be stunned, confused and quite upset with me about my deception. He thinks that I avoid danger at all cost but when he finds out I am more like him than he imagined…."

"That will be a spectacle, Diego. How do you plan on doing it, my friend?"

"I don't know Ramon but now, I am starving. I am sure that your sister has prepared something wonderful."

Victoria walked around the tavern humming a happy tune. Things had worked out so smoothly. Aria and Ramon were back together and she was quite pleased about it. The young woman looked up to see her brother followed by Diego. "Good afternoon and what may I get for the two of you?"

"The _Chile relleno_ or _pozoles _would be fine, Victoria and two lemonades, _por favor_?"

"If you will excuse me, Ramon. I need to go talk to Victoria for a moment."

_You have more than talking in mind, my friend._

Diego opened the curtains to the kitchen hoping to get a moment alone with Victoria. Thankfully, Pilar was nowhere in sight. "You look wonderful today, Victoria."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me, Diego?" she teased.

"No, I came by for this," he said as he kissed her thoroughly.

"Such liberties, Senor de la Vega." Diego had become quite charming the last few months.

"If the señorita has no plans for this evening, I would like to invite you to dinner tonight." _I have something special planned tonight just for you._

"I would be delighted, Senor."

"I have one request of you, Victoria."

"And what would that be?"

"I will pick you up around six thirty dressed in your finest."

"Gladly, if you will do the same."

"Definitely," the caballero left but not before leaving her with a bow and a kiss to her hand.

"You look quite pleased with yourself, Diego," Ramon teased, "Is there something going on that I do not know about?"

"If you must know, I am planning on proposing to Victoria tonight. We have waited long enough and I am running out of patience."

"It's about time! Don Alejandro will be delighted! You have always been a part of the family. I am glad that it is about to become official."

"Victoria has not said yes _yet_, Ramon."

"She will! She loves you, Diego!"

"I know that but…"

"You are wondering when and if the truth will come out…."

"What are you two talking about? You seem so serious," Victoria teased.

The two men turned suddenly surprised to see Victoria standing nearby with their food. "The food looks delicious, little sister."

"The truth?" Ramon interrupted, "Everything is out in the open. You and Diego are back together…My courtship with Aria is back on track. What else could there be?"

Victoria accepted Ramon's answer for now but she wondered with the two were up to, perhaps it had something to do with Diego's plans for tonight. He and Ramon had grown ever closer since he had returned to the pueblo. No matter, she had customers to attend to and plans for the evening. _Whatever was so important had to wait…._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Be still, Victoria. I am almost done," Aria put the finishing touches on Victoria's hair which cascaded softly from its side part. "Diego will not be able to take his eyes off you."

"That is exactly what I am hoping for. Gracias, Aria."

The older woman smiled as she observed Victoria. She was certain that Diego was going to propose tonight. Hopefully, her relationship with Ramon would culminate in a similar fashion.

"Diego will be here in a few minutes," Victoria adjusted the shoulders of her royal blue dress. She had specifically chosen it for a special occasion such as this…

"Victoria, you look radiant tonight,'' Diego pressed a kiss to her outstretched hand.

"You look quite dashing yourself," she responded taking in the dark gray tailcoat with matching pants and black sash.

"Let us be off, my lady, your carriage awaits."

Victoria was surprised to see her brother and Felipe alight from their horses. Diego assisted her into getting into the de la Vega carriage while he prepared himself for Ramon's comments. "Good evening, little sister. You look radiant this evening. Diego, you be careful in that carriage. You don't want to mar that new suit of yours," her brother teased.

Diego smiled in response to Ramon's teasing. "I will be careful, you can rest assured. Felipe, keep this rascal out of trouble will you? Good night, Ramon. Felipe. Give Aria my regards."

Felipe tried to hide a smile at his mentor and father figure. Diego had made all the arrangements. Maria prepared a special meal and Don Alejandro agreed to give the couple a little privacy. _Everything should be perfect…._

"Come, Felipe. Aria is waiting. Tell me everything. I know Diego is not as calm as he seems…"

The ride to the hacienda was short. Diego opened the door to let Victoria in the hacienda. Don Alejandro was in the library affording the couple just enough privacy for the evening. _Gracias, Father. _Diego and Victoria finished the rest of their meal in companionable silence. _I want this evening to be perfect. We have waited for so long…._

Diego offered Victoria his hand. _No time like the present._ "Would you like to take a walk in the garden, my lady?"

"I would, Senor." _I guess this is it._

"Victoria, we have been friends for a long time."

"That is true, Diego."

"Our families have always been close."

"That is true, Diego," she repeated. It was touching to see how nervous Diego was.

"Dearest Victoria, ever since I returned from Spain, even before that, I have been in love with you."

Victoria smiled at his statement. He kept his feelings hidden for years. _If not for Zorro, I wonder what could have been..._

"I never believed that I could love anyone as much as I love you," he whispered as his voice caught, "would you do me the honor of being my wife, my love, my partner in life… I promise to love you, honor and cherish you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Victoria smiled softly as she gave him her answer. "Yes, Diego with all of my heart, yes. I love you!"

Diego placed the small delicate ring on Victoria's finger. "This was my mothers'. She would be proud to have you wear it." The tall caballero picked her up and enveloped her in his arms relieved that she was almost his after all these years. Diego was happy that Victoria had accepted him but somewhere in the back of his mind, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Diego sat down at the breakfast table. His father was in a particularly good mood thanks to last night's events. Victoria and Ramon had left earlier to attend to matters at the tavern leaving the young man to dine alone with his father.

"It certainly is a fine morning, Diego," Don Alejandro smiled, "I cannot think of a better start than his one, son."

'It certainly seems so, Father.'

"You seem a little subdued this morning. You should be the happiest man in the world I would think."

"I am, Father, It seems almost unreal. I am finally engaged to Victoria after all these years. Maybe I am in shock."

"You have to become accustomed to the idea, Son. Not too long ago, Victoria had her sights set on Zorro…"

"I know but circumstances changed and now she is engaged to me."

"Are you worried about something else, perhaps?"

"I have not been all that fortunate when it comes to love…"

"Your relationship with Zafira is in the past. The outcome will be completely different with Victoria. All this worry is needless. I am looking forward to seeing many grandchildren running around this hacienda before long..."

"We will be happy to give you those grandchildren but we have not even posted the banns yet." Diego sighed deeply. He had enough on his plate dealing with his overeager father and that he had to tell Victoria the truth about Zorro. He was not sure how she would react to his news but he knew that he could not hide the truth forever. A marriage had to be built on trust.

"A meeting with the good padre will take care of that. Now go spend some time with your lovely fiancée." Don Alejandro finished the remains of his meal and walked toward the hallway.

Victoria smiled as Diego entered the tavern. It was strange to think of him as her intended after all she had been through with Zorro but somehow, it felt right.

"Good morning," he pressed a gentle kiss to her left hand where his mother's ring resided.

"It is a good morning, isn't it? May I show you to your table, Diego?"

"Gracias, Victoria. If you have a few moment, I have something that I would like to discuss with you."

"I will be back in a few moments with your order and then I am all yours."

The caballero smiled as Victoria sat across from him a few minutes later with two plates, one for him and one for herself. They enjoyed their perspective meals and wonderful conversation. "I would like to talk to the padre today about posting the banns this Sunday and to talk about wedding plans."

_He is certainly not wasting time,_ Victoria thought. "What about this morning, Diego? Pilar and Alicia can manage the tavern. How did your father react to our news?"

"He is already talking about his future grandchildren."

"I am sure your father would like as many grandchildren as we are willing to provide…"

"I would like children as well. A son to carry on the de la Vega name and a beautiful little girl like her spirited mother would be enough for me…" In his mind's eye, he pictured a little girl with his mother's eyes and Victoria's smile.

"Can you imagine us a parents, Diego? Children with the Escalante and de la Vega temper? They would be a handful but…."

"We would love them just the same and my father would spoil them rotten. What about the tavern, Victoria?"

"I could still run it on a part-time basis or let Ramon run the tavern or even Mendoza. He has a fondness for food and would do a wonderful job with the right training. How would you feel about that, Diego?"

"I want you to be happy, Victoria."

"As your wife, I would be expected to take my place in society…"

"I have never been all that concerned about social status, you know that."

Victoria squeezed his hand gently touched by his confidence in her. _I will be a good wife. I promise._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Padre Benitez glanced at the couple seated before him. He was looking forward to some good news from the couple…

Diego held Victoria's hand as he talked to the padre. "Father, I have asked Victoria to marry me and she agreed."

"That is wonderful news, Diego. Congratulations."

"We would like for you to post the banns for our wedding."

"I will be pleased to announce it Sunday during services."

"I would like to talk to the two of you together and separately of course. This is an important step you are taking. I want you to be sure that this is what you really want."

"We love each other, padre," Diego stated.

"I have no doubt of your love for each other. The course of this relationship has had its twists and turns. I never know what to expect from the two of you!"

"We don't expect everything to always go smoothly, Padre," Victoria countered, "I believe that marriage is a lifetime commitment. Diego and I have no secrets from each other. I have been honest with him about my feelings for Zorro. He is my past and Diego is my future…"

"I am glad to hear that, Victoria. What about you, Diego?"

"I share the same sentiments, Padre. Marriage is forever. I know that Victoria was in love with Zorro once but I also know that she loves me for the person that I am." _My heart wants to believe that but what will she do when I tell her that I am Zorro?_

"That is wonderful, Diego." The padre sensed an underlying tone as though he were trying to convince himself of just that.

"Diego, may I speak to you alone for a few moments? If you will excuse us, my dear. We won't be long."

"Padre…"

"Is something wrong, Diego?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know that you love Victoria and she loves you. But you don't seem like the typical groom…Let me finish. Is there something going on that I am not aware of…?"

"Why should there be? I am going to marry the woman of my dreams. My father will probably get those grandchildren he has always wanted at some point… I will have everything that I have ever dreamed of. It is almost…"

"Too good to be true. Always the worrier, Diego. You have nothing to fear unless there is some secret that you are hiding from Victoria."

"Padre, what could I be hiding from Victoria? I am just plain ordinary Diego de la Vega."

"If that is the case, then you have nothing to fear, my son. Go in peace. I wish you and Victoria every happiness."

"Thank, you. Padre, I am sure that we will be very happy together."

"What did you and Padre Benitez have to talk about Diego?" A curious Victoria asked a few minutes later.

"He wished us well and we engaged in a little small talk. Nothing of any consequence, my love."

The padre sat at his desk pondering the events that had just taken place. He had been around nervous grooms before but somehow this seemed different…Diego seemed happy but a little anxious for some reason. He hoped that the young man would confide in him about whatever was troubling him…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Ramon watched as Alejandro toasted the newly engaged couple. Victoria looked happy but the sparkle did not quite reach Diego's eyes. The caballero's dreams were finally coming true but Ramon knew that there was more to it than that. It was about time he confronted his friend about what was bothering him. "Dear sister, may I borrow my future brother-in-law for one moment? Diego, come with me. I have an important matter to discuss with you."

Diego followed Ramon in the study. He knew what was coming and he dreaded it. "What is so important that you had to drag me away from my engagement party?'

"You need to tell my sister the truth before she becomes suspicious…'

"Why would she suspect anything, Ramon?"

"For one, you are not acting like a happy potential bridegroom. You can fool some people but sooner or later everyone will begin to notice your behavior. If I have noticed, then it will only be a matter of time before my sister wonders what is going on…"

"Don't you think that I have agonized over this…thought about the ramifications of my actions?"

"You are so concerned about Victoria's reaction that you are letting your worries ruin what should be the happiest time of your lives…Be honest with her Diego, She deserves that…you cannot live with this secret between you."

"I know that, Ramon…."

"My sister is an intelligent woman. I have no doubts that she will figure it out soon enough."

Victoria enjoyed the party. Most of the people in attendance were happy for her and Diego. Everything was going very well so far...

"You are a very fortunate woman, Victoria. My congratulations to you for snaring the most eligible bachelor in the territory," Senora Espinosa sneered.

'I did not snare him, Senora. I love Diego and he loves me…" _Leave it to the señora to make a happy event into a scheme on Victoria's part..._

"He loves you but I do not understand how you could fall out of love with Zorro so easily."

"I have always had feelings for Diego..._"Many times I have felt an attraction to you, but I did not want to give into it, Diego. "_We will be happy together! Zorro is my past and Diego is my future."

"Why didn't Zorro challenge Diego for your hand? He bowed out rather quickly. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"Zorro is a gentleman. He would not interfere with my happiness."

_You should have a husband. Someone like Diego, perhaps._

"Well, Diego is most fortunate to have secured your affections, Victoria."

"Now if you will excuse me. I have other guests to attend to…"

"Victoria, what was that woman doing? Stirring up trouble as usual, I fear." Aria frowned. The señora was up to no good as usual.

"She tried to congratulate me but then practically accused me of being after Diego's money…"

"She is jealous because her daughter is not in your place."

"I know that she is not the only one. Some of the people are genuinely happy for us but some..."

"There will always be some doubters but anyone can see that you love each other. I believe that he always has…"

"Aria, do you think that I am being disloyal to Zorro by marrying Diego?"

"Zorro would be happy for you. Didn't you say that he thought that you should have a husband…That he even suggested that you marry Diego?"

"He suggested it but it did not influence my decision to marry Diego."

"I believe that…Sometimes, I wonder why he did not say so sooner…"

"Maybe, he was waiting for the right moment. It is not easy for a man to compete with Zorro but I am happy that you and Diego found each other."

"So am I. When I was younger, I wanted to marry Diego. He was always getting into trouble. He was so brave…so dashing…but he has always been concerned about others."

_Did I fall in love with Zorro because he reminded me of Diego?_

_"Traveler's tax? This is preposterous!"_

_"This is extortion, alcalde and you know it!"_

_"Stay out of it, de la Vega. This lady and I use the term loosely is a courtesan. Even a respected caballero like you knows what she did for a living. Our pueblo cannot condone having this type of woman living among us... no matter how beautiful she is…She is not fit to live in this pueblo regardless of what you believe…She is nothing but a high-priced…"_

_"Senorita Franco is under our protection."_

_"Spoken like the do-gooder that you are, Diego."_

Victoria remembered the interaction between Aria and her best friend. Mild mannered Diego had actually taken a stand about something… _"Today, I saw a side of you that I have longed to see for a while but Aria can take care of herself…you had to be her knight in shining armor! You could have gotten yourself arrested or worse...__I have never seen you stand up for any woman like you stood up for her."_

_"Are you sure, Victoria?"_

"He almost sounds like Zorro. Maybe that is why you fell in love with him…"

_I wonder if there is more to my fiancée than meets the eye...__Do I know Diego as well as I think I do?_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Victoria sat in the garden. The party had been a success for the most part. She was genuinely happy but Diego seemed somewhat…She didn't know exactly how to describe it…he played the part of a man in love but he seemed worried about something. He tried to say that it was only nervousness but she had known him a long time. She knew that when he was truly happy his blue eyes sparkled with merriment and tonight, his eyes did not have their usual sparkle. _He is hiding something…I am sure of it but what could it be? What would Diego have to be upset about_? They had patched up their differences….His father was happy about the engagement…She knew for a fact that Diego did not care about what society thought about their relationship…_What could it possibly be?_ Usually when her fiancée was upset it had something to do with her or Zorro. She and Diego seemed closer than ever but she felt that something was wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on it...Zorro had not interfered with their relationship, in fact, he had encouraged her to marry Diego. _"Zorro would be happy for you. Didn't you say that he thought that you should have a husband…That he even suggested that you marry Diego?" _Why would a man supposedly in love with someone for years urge her to fall in love with another man…It was a little too noble…or was it? It was a little too convenient. Zorro bows out gracefully and Diego takes his place. _You should have a husband. Someone like Diego, perhaps…._ _Someone like Diego…_The words echoed in her mind repeatedly.

_"A night in jail would have done wonders for the two of you!"_

_"It certainly would have been more peaceful around here!"_

"_Is this Diego de la Vega showing some back bone?"_

"_Aren't you the one who is always challenging me to do more?"_

"_You, my beautiful spitfire are in need of a cooling down," Diego smirked. "In fact, I know just the place!"_

_"Maybe we should have let you two kill each other or better still be arrested by the good sergeant!"_

Diego was a better actor than she thought if her suspicions were true and he had seemed more assertive lately. He was more like the man who had returned from Madrid than ever before. Why didn't he tell me?

"There you are, Victoria," Diego began, "I was wondering where you were."

"I was just out here thinking, Diego….about how things have changed…our engagement…our relationship…."

"Everything has to change at some point or another….Life would be boring without change. In fact, it is the one thing you can count on…."

"Last year, all I was wondering if I would ever marry the man of my dreams…."

_I wonder why she is bringing this up. He thought that her feelings for Zorro were in the past… _"I know that Zorro was very important to you."

"He was but I have changed…I was living in a romantic fantasy. A relationship is built on trust. If Zorro really loved me, then why didn't he trust me enough to show himself to me? He should have given me the chance to make up my mind. What is love without trust?"

"Maybe, he was afraid that you could not love the man under the mask or maybe he was afraid of the danger that you would be in if you knew who he was…."

"Sometimes you have to take a risk...No one can control what happens in life and fear can make a person do strange things."

"So can love, Victoria. I…"

"I love you, Diego. Do you believe that?"

"Yes…."

"Something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes. I know you, Diego or at least I thought than I did. You have kept a part of yourself hidden from me. A part of you that is brave and heroic…self-sacrificing…." Victoria stated sadly. "I know that you, my dearest friend, my one and only love are Zorro. Don't bother to deny it. I have done a lot of thinking tonight and I finally figured it out. I wish that you had trusted me as much as I trust you, Diego. What is love without trust?"

Diego looked into Victoria's eyes which shimmered with tears. _She knows…_

Victoria slid the engagement ring off her finger, walked up to her fiancée and kissed his cheek gently.

Diego remained rooted to the spot. He stared at the beautiful ring that he had given to Victoria. _Why didn't I tell her? She is right…What is love without trust? How can I earn her trust after what I have done?_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Diego paced the floor of the cave hidden from prying eyes. He had been in a state of shock when Victoria had given him the ring back but he understood the reason behind it. He had allowed his fears to rule him instead of being honest with the woman he loved but was afraid to trust with a secret that would change their lives. _What a fool I have been? If only I had been honest with her from the beginning, then none of this would have happened. She is right… Without rust, love cannot survive…._

Ramon watched his friend pace the floor of the cave. Diego was upset about something and he could only guess at what was wrong. Confronting his sister would not help…Better to go straight to the source. "Diego…Diego!"

"Ramon, what are you doing here?"

"I did not see you after the party and my sister…my sister…"

"Victoria called off our engagement, Ramon…"

"Did you tell her the truth or did she discover it for herself?"

"Your sister is an intelligent woman….I should have known that she would figure it out on her own…I was trying to race against time….Get her to the altar before she discovered my secret… What a fool I have been…"

"It was bound to come out at some point, my friend…"

"No sermon… on honesty…."

"What good would that do? You are both hurting but you need to do something…"

"What would you suggest other than getting down on my hands and knees and begging for forgiveness…I lost her because I was afraid to tell her the truth!" he pounded his fist on the nearby desk in frustration…

"Talk to her. Convince her to see reason..."

"She is too hurt to listen to me now! Why would she believe me when I have lied to her!"

"Do you want me to talk to her? She might listen to me..."

"That is the last thing I want you to do. How could you talk to her without revealing that you know I am Zorro? I do not want this to jeopardize your relationship with your sister or Aria… No, it is not worth the risk. I must have the courage to fight my own battles."

"Earn her trust. Fight for her!"

"I have kept this from her for so long. I would not blame her if she never forgives me…"

"She will forgive you. You have loved each other for so long. You must not give up!"

Victoria sat in her room drained from the night's events. A night that had started off with so much promise had ended badly. She looked forward to a future with a man that she loved and trusted only to discover that he had hidden a part of himself from her…in fact, he was hiding from the entire world. _Why did he do it? Why didn't he trust me with his secret?_ She felt sad and betrayed…

_"Well, I am glad my son got back safely and that's all that mattered to me. The daring exploits are best left up to Zorro."_

"_Diego is a bit jealous of Zorro. He prefers more peaceful pursuits."_

_"Zorro is a lion among many frightened sheep." _I wanted Diego to be more charismatic and demonstrative like Zorro. My wish came true...I have the perfect man… Well that wasn't exactly true. He was a man with faults like any other man. _He is a good actor, I will concede that point…_

"Victoria. I thought you would have gone to bed by now," Aria said as she gently opened the door, "Too excited to sleep?"

"No. The engagement is off, Aria."

Aria was shocked at Victoria's admission. Victoria clearly loved Diego and the feelings were quite mutual. _What had happened to cause them to call off their engagement? _"You must be joking, Victoria! You love each other"

"Sometimes, love is not enough. I thought that I knew Diego but it seems as if I don't know him as well as I thought I did. He has lied to me for years!"

"Diego is the most honest person that I know! What would he to lie about? It is not another woman …He only has eyes for you!"

"That is the least of my worries. He has a mistress…Something that I cannot compete with…My dreams have come true ironically," Victoria responded as a single tear fell from her cheek, "I fell in love with Diego, then Zorro and now Diego only to discover that they are the same man…"

Aria glanced at Victoria as the wheels began to turn in her mind. She thought about their earlier conversation from this evening. _It could not be true! The mild-mannered caballero, Diego de la Vega, was Zorro. Nothing else made any sense…And it Diego was in fact, Zorro then did Ramon know the truth?_

Aria sat beside the younger woman. "Are you sure about this? For Diego to have hidden this from you…for years…"

"Diego is an intelligent man. Zorro and he would have to be total opposites for his deception to work. Zorro appeared after Diego returned from Spain. He rescued me and Don Alejandro from the jail," Victoria stated with conviction. "He has fooled all of us for years!"

"You love him, Victoria. Surely, you can forgive him…"

"In time, I may be able to…but right now, I do not trust him…"

"You do not have to decide right now…You are in shock…"

"All I know is that the man I love and trusted has betrayed me with his lies…I am so tired…"

"I will leave you then. Goodnight, Victoria," Aria whispered as she left the room. Oh _what a twisted web we weave…I have to find out what Ramon knows and then we have to find a way to reunite those two…_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The breakfast table was noticeably silent the next morning. Diego and Victoria barely talked to each other. Don Alejandro wondered about what was going on since the couple seemed quite happy the previous evening. "Ramon, would it possible to speak with you later," Aria said as Ramon finished the rest of his meal.

_I wonder if my sister confided in Aria. If she did, I am in for an interrogation._ "Gladly, if you will excuse me. I have a few matters to discuss with Diego and then I will be happy to accommodate your wishes. Diego…"

The taller man stood and followed Ramon out to the garden. "You don't look as though you got much sleep last night."

"I tossed and turned all night thinking to the mess that I have made…all the lies…all the wasted time. I should have trusted her. I would be anything to restore her faith in me."

"Tell her about your fears…give her the chance to know all of you. She is not herself now."

"Do you believe that Aria knows, Ramon?"

"Victoria does not have many female friends so she probably confided in her. I am sure that is why she wants to talk to me now."

"I never wanted any of this to interfere with your life..."

"Aria can handle the truth. I am sure that she can and will keep your secret. She may even be of help. Do not worry about me. I can handle her and my little sister if needed."

"The two of them have been out there for some time. Aria. I wonder what they are up to."

"Ramon and Diego have become quite close and I am sure Diego needs a friend right about now"

"But why wouldn't Ramon tell me?"

"It was not his place to tell you, if in fact he knows as I suspect. I would not be surprised if Felipe is in on the secret as well."

"Who would suspect Felipe of anything? Diego should have trusted me enough to tell me. I deserved the chance, Aria!"

"Try to see it from his point of view. He has played a part for years… the scholarly, man of science and the dashing outlaw who swept you off your feet…Your opinion of him has not always been favorable."

"If he had stated his intentions after he returned from Spain I could have easily fallen in love with him. We will never know what could have happened if he had been honest with me from the beginning. His main rival for my affections was himself. It is so ironic."

"Diego has kept his two identities separate. I cannot excuse what he has done but I know that man loves you and what the two of you have is very rare. You were friends first and in all that time had Diego ever failed you?"

"He has always been a man of his word until…"

"Until he concealed the most important secret of his life. No one is perfect Victoria and Diego is no exception."

"I never wanted perfection. All I wanted was honesty."

"You have a lot to think about. I will see if I can find that brother of yours. We have much to discuss."

The former courtesan found Ramon sitting in the garden. Diego greeted her with a polite nod as he walked toward the library. "There you are Ramon. I was wondering when you and Diego would finish your_ little_ talk."

"Diego needed someone to talk to after last night. I am sure my sister has told you everything."

"And exactly what is everything, Ramon?"

"Don't be coy, Aria. It does not suit you."

"Very well, then. Victoria has told me that Diego de la Vega is Zorro. This comes as no surprise to you, I suspect. How long have you known?"

"_Are you just getting home, señor?"_

_"Why do you ask, señorita?" _

_"I don't remember seeing you last night. I thought that perhaps you might be entertaining someone…a lady friend, perhaps."_

_"I was helping a friend."_

_"Aren't we being mysterious? And exactly who is this friend?"_

_"A gentleman never reveals all of his secrets. Besides, the alcalde is always looking for Zorro but he'll probably never find him."_

_"And how would you know?"_

_"I speak from experience as a former soldier, of course."_

"When Zorro was wounded rescuing Jose Moreno, you took care of him, didn't you, Ramon? That was months ago…"

"I had my suspicions about Diego before then. He had changed so much. We were always getting into trouble as children. I followed him that night and Felipe and I tended to his wounds…"

"Don Alejandro doesn't know. Does he?"

"No. He would be surprised at how alike they are."

"Diego has managed to convince everyone that he is weak-willed and studious. How long can he continue this deception?"

"I don't know...He has hurt the very people that he has sworn to protect."

"I will be there for Victoria if she needs me, Ramon."

"Quite a turnaround for two women who hated each other."

"We have someone in common that we love very much."

"And who might that be?" Ramon smirked as he kissed Aria's hand gently.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Ramon sat at the table watching his sister as she served her clientele. She was efficient as always but seemed somewhat distracted. Her broken engagement was not public knowledge but everyone would notice Diego's absence from the tavern sooner or later. "Can I get you anything else, Ramon?"

"No but I would like to talk to you as soon as you are free."

The last of the customers had departed as Victoria closed the door to the tavern. The past few days had been difficult but she knew that she had to talk to her brother. He had probably known about Diego's little deception for some time now…

"Alright, Ramon. Have you come on Diego's behalf? I am sure that you are aware of his _secret_ life. That Diego is Zorro and he has lied to me for years."

"Yes but he did not tell me voluntarily. I discovered it on my own. I have known since Jose Moreno was arrested…"

"That was months ago, Ramon. You are my brother. We have always been honest with each other. How could you?"

"Telling you would have betrayed a confidence Diego and I shared. He should have told you himself but he was afraid."

"A big strong man like Diego afraid. Zorro afraid of a simple taverness…"

"After all the remarks that you have made about Diego. I am surprised that he still loves you. Everyone especially you and Alejandro look down on him because he is a scholar and not a fighter. Have you any idea of the scorn that he has had to endure for years! He finally gained your love and respect only to have you turn against him…"

"He lied to me, Ramon. For years! I don't know if I can trust him after what he has done!"

"And you have been a perfect angel, no doubt. Diego is a man who loves deeply and wants to protect those he loves…Can you blame him for wanting you to love him for himself not for some romantic reputation that he created?"

"I feel so betrayed, Ramon. How can I ever trust him again?"

"No one is asking you to put your feelings aside, little one. All I ask is that you forgive Diego. It will take time. He has made mistakes and so have you," he continued.

"He will have to earn my trust…"

"Trust can be rebuilt. Talk to him. Listen to him."

"What if…"

"Other than this instance. Has Diego ever lied to you before?"

Victoria thought about all the years she had known Diego. He had been a good friend…Someone she could truly depend on. "No, he has not but I will think about it Ramon. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to rest for a while before dinner…"

Aria knocked on the door to _The Guardian _knowing that Diego would probably be there. She could see that he was hurting even though he tried to hide the fact from those closest to him.

"Aria, if you are looking for Ramon. He is not here."

"I want to talk to you, Diego. It is very important. May I come in?"

"If you must but I am very busy."

"I wanted to talk to you about Victoria, Senor Zorro."

Diego lifted an eyebrow in response to her statement. "So Victoria has confided in you. I am not surprised."

"It is quite easy to see, Diego now that I know your secret. Your bearing, your tone of voice is different. You hid your secret quite well."

"I have had a lot of practice over the years but is that really what you wanted to talk to me about or have you come to admonish me for my deception, for being a heartless cad who played with a woman's feelings for years… with empty promises and meaningless words. If you have, I am in no mood for it!"

"You are doing a good job of feeling sorry for yourself. Poor Diego!"

"What do you know about what I have gone through for the past few years? Having the woman I love think of me as some weak man afraid of his own shadow?" Diego slammed his fist against his desk in frustration. "I wanted her to love me for myself."

"Your mistake was to let the deception go on for as long as you did."

"I never expected it to go on for so long...Before I knew it, I was in too deep. I flirted with Victoria as Zorro instead of courting her as myself. If I had been honest, then none of this would have happened."

"What are you going to do about it? Fret over what could have been?"

"No. I am going to do what I should have done. Excuse me, Aria. There is something that I have to do." The don grabbed his brown jacket and headed for the tavern determined to talk to Victoria…_One way or the other they would sort things out…_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Diego stormed over to the tavern intent on talking to Victoria. He had made a huge mistake but he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life paying for it… Al the frustration that he had felt for the past few days…frustration over his inability to trust Victoria, frustration over her response to the truth had been hard for him to deal with but now he was ready to take some action.

Victoria started as the door opened somewhat loudly. Diego walked up to her quickly.

"Ramon, would you excuse us. Your sister and I have something we need to settle between us." The older man smirked at the expression on Diego's face and at his tone of voice. Whatever Aria had said had lit a fire under his friend and he could not wait for the fireworks.

"I have nothing to say to you, Diego de la Vega until you calm down." Victoria turned and walked toward the stairs wanting to avoid Diego who seemed upset.

"I have something to say and you are going to listen if I have to throw you over my shoulder."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, Victoria." The taller man picked Victoria up and walked toward the tavern door.

"Put me down! Diego!"

"Do you really want me to do that? Remember what happened the last time you asked me to put you down. I suggest you come with me before we give the pueblo something to talk about!"

Victoria reluctantly gave in to Diego's request as they approached a waiting Esperanza. He easily got on the horse and sat behind his former fiancée. "And just where are you taking me Diego?"

"Somewhere where we won't be disturbed."

Ramon laughed as Diego urged his horse into a canter just as Aria walked toward him. "What did you say to Diego that caused such a reaction?"

"Just a friendly little kick in the pants so to speak."

"Whatever you said it worked wonders then. I don't know when I have seen him so upset."

"He is frustrated Ramon. To be so close to his heart's desire and to have it torn from him."

"I wonder how my sister will react…"

Victoria looked on as Diego guided Esperanza to the stables. He removed her saddled and brushed her gently after giving her a well-deserved treat. "Are you going to tell me why you brought me here or am I going to have to wait all day?"

Diego looked at Victoria pointedly and silenced her with a look. "I want to discuss it in private. Father and Felipe are out so the cave is the perfect place. After you, _por favor_."

The two headed for the house. Once inside, he depressed the button opening the passageway to his secret lair and indicated that Victoria follow him down the stairs. The sights and sounds in the cave were visual evidence that Diego was indeed Zorro but she refused to be distracted by the fact that Diego had lied to her….

"I have wanted to talk to you for several days. What I did was wrong. I should have been honest with you from the beginning…"

"You hurt me, Diego more than anyone ever has."

"Yes, you should have. I feel like such an idiot…The man I have searched for was right before my eyes and I could not see it!"

"Am I supposed to spend the rest of my life paying for it?" Diego paced the floor in frustration. "Do you think that I enjoyed hiding the truth from you? Seeing you every day, so near and yet so unobtainable…knowing how you felt and about Zorro and how you felt about Diego."

"Do you expect instant forgiveness?"

"If I had to do it all over again. I would have courted you as myself. Told you the truth from the beginning. I cannot change the past but we can build a future together…"

"I may not want a future with you, Diego. Have you considered that?"

"Look at me, Victoria. Tell me that you don't love me," he demanded, "You can't do it...Can you?"

"You are the most exasperating man I have ever met! I still love you but I don't trust you!"

"I wanted you to love me for myself. You never gave me a second thought as Diego until now. I was not good enough for you."

"If Zorro had never been created, I would have chosen you, the real you not some image! You were not fair to yourself or to me!"

"I hid behind a mask instead of trusting the people who I love…I thought that I was protecting you but maybe I was protecting myself…I admit that now.. I want to rebuild our relationship."

"I don't want any more lies, anymore pretending or deception of any kind. I need you to be honest with me or our love will not survive."

"All I ask is that you give me a chance to regain your trust."

"I need some time, Can you understand that?

"I have no choice in the matter. I am going to tell my father the truth. He deserves to know who I really am. I was a coward then but no longer."

"I am glad that you are going to tell your father, Diego. He deserves to know the truth," Victoria said as she gently squeezed his arm in a show of support.

"While I am waiting, let me give you something to think about." Diego gently gathered Victoria in his arms and kissed her softly. "I love you and I am willing to wait. If that is what it takes!"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Diego closed his eyes tiredly as he finished the chapter in his book. Felipe and the others had retired to their rooms for the evening. The tall _caballero_ mentally prepared himself for a talk with his father. He was through being the coward that everyone thought he was. He risked the censure of his father but he knew that he had been wrong to deceive him. Diego looked up as his father entered the library.

"What are you doing up so late, son? You have been quiet all evening," the older man began, "Is it this business with Victoria that has you so upset? The two of you are not acting like a newly engaged couple."

"father..."

"Don't bother to deny it, Diego. Victoria has not been wearing her ring as of late. I was hoping that you would tell me what is wrong?"

"I lied to her, Father."

Don Alejandro had never seen Diego quite so serious or as nervous…_All couples had their difficulties. Whatever he had to tell him had to be quite serious…_The old don thought as a number of possibilities ran through his mind. Diego led a pretty quiet, uneventful life. It was not as if he were Zorro.. He looked into directly into Diego's eyes and realized what his son had hidden from him. He only needed Diego to confirm his suspicions...

"Father, I have kept something from you and Victoria for years… I am Zorro."

"You are Zorro, son. You must be joking!"

"I am quite serious, Father. I am Zorro. Victoria knows my secret and that is the cause of all this friction between us..."

"You mean to tell me that you, a man who is only interested in science, who takes to his bed at the first sign of illness is the masked bandit Zorro!" Don Alejandro

"That is exactly what I am saying. I am not the coward that everyone thinks I am. Sir Edmund taught me how to fight while I was in Madrid. You only thought that I didn't complete my studies with him, in fact, I carry his sword!"

"All those times in the plaza. I never once saw you and Zorro together. Why are you telling me this now?"

"My deception has already cost me Victoria's trust. I did not want to lose yours as well. I am tired of being less than I am! I wanted to be a de la Vega for once in my life!"

"You said that sword fighting was rather tedious. That was all a lie," Don Alejandro realized how little he knew about his own son. He had pulled off the charade for years under his very nose. "Diego, you put yourself in danger, without me knowing."

"I had to play the part, Father."

"Son, you could not be that good of an actor...To hide such a secret for years. It is incredible!"

"I have had a great deal of practice over the years," Diego admitted ruefully, "Do you think that I enjoyed disappointing you? I never expected it to last this long. I was arrogant thinking that I could easily defeat the _alcalde_. I have lost valuable time in my crusade for justice…"

"And I have been denied the opportunity to know my son for the man that he is. We have both acted foolishly and now… I wish you had trusted me enough to tell me the truth. I should have known. You could not have changed that much. What a fool I have been!""

"I want all the lies to end! I want to get on with my life…Start afresh! I don't want anything to come between us Father ever again!"

"Nothing will my son. The de la Vegas will not be divided. There better not be any more secrets you are hiding, Diego or there will be hell to pay!"

"There is one more thing that I need to show you. This way, if you please, Father." Diego walked toward the fireplace and pressed the hidden button…

"Now that I have seen this. I am amazed at your ingenuity, Diego," the old don stated as he looked around the cave.

The younger man raised his eyebrow at his father's remark waiting to the next shoe to drop. He had gotten away remarkably easy but he suspected that his father was about to say more.

"You have managed to fool so many, son but now it is time that you put your life in order especially with Victoria. I wondered what was going on between the two of you."

"She is upset, Father and rightfully so."

"It must have come as a shock to know that the man she loves and trusted implicitly has been hiding a part of himself…"

"Yes," Diego sighed.

"Can you understand what she is going through?"

"I have hurt her deeply but I was only trying to protect her."

"That sounds very noble, son but look at it from her point of view. You were the one person she could trust without hesitation. To find out that you are a very real human being with feet of clay. It would be an eye opener for anyone."

"I never said that I was perfect."

"You were friends and that bond has been tested. You need to trust her, confide in her. Give it time." Don Alejandro embraced his son feeling closer to him than he had in a long time. They would rebuild their relationship and become the father and son that they were meant to be.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The days seemed to stretch on as Diego and Victoria seemed no closer to resolving the situation between them but Ramon and Aria seemed to be getting closer. The two had professed their love to one another and were happily celebrating their own engagement. Victoria watched as her brother and Aria enjoyed each other's company. _To be young and in love_, she thought with a slight pain in her chest. She loved Diego as much as ever and he had kept his promise to her. He had told his father and he was definitely being more open and honest with her. _Why can't I just forgive him and then we can go on with our lives? _

Ramon watched as his sister kept busy. She went from table to table greeting customers. To anyone who did not know her, she seemed to have made peace with the situation but her brother knew otherwise. He had talked to his sister but she seemed intent on keeping Diego at arm's length. _Was she afraid of being hurt or was there some other reason for her continued estrangement for Diego? She was so stubborn… sometimes, he wanted to shake her!_

"Ramon? Ramon?"

The man shook himself from his thoughts to gaze upon the face of his fiancée. "I am sorry, Aria. I was just thinking."

"Pleasant thoughts, I hope…"

"I was a little distracted but I am glad that things are working out between us, my love but…"

"You are worried about Victoria…and Diego. I never knew that two people could be so stubborn."

"I would have thought that they would have come to their senses by now!"

"I do as well but what can we do? We have talked to them repeatedly and they are both so hurt and angry."

"And feeling sorry for themselves, no doubt. We have done all that we can."

"Perhaps, they are in need of a little divine intervention, Ramon."

"What exactly do you mean, my dear?"

"Perhaps, if we talk to Padre Benitez. He can suggest a way."

"Involving the good padre in one of your schemes," he smirked, "it just might do the trick."

Padre Benitez watched as Diego walked towards his study. Right on time as usual, he thought to himself. After a few minutes of pleasant conversation, they would find the books and other items he wanted Diego to take to the mission for him. Part one of their plan would already be in progress when Victoria arrived.

"It seems awfully quiet this afternoon, Padre," Diego answered as he greeted his friend.

"It is almost time for lunch. I am certain a lot of people have gone to lunch….You are looking well, my son. I am so glad that you could meet me at such short notice. The children will be glad to get those items the church is donating. Follow me down to the storage area and we can get what we need."

"Lead on, Padre," Diego stated as they headed toward the storage.

"Victoria, I am sure the Padre will appreciate the food you are providing for the children," Ramon stated as he carried the boxes of clothing for the mission.

"Thank you, Ramon for bringing the clothes as well. I would rather be at the tavern having lunch."

"Must you always think of your stomach, dear brother," Victoria teased.

"It has been a busy morning already, little one and I missed breakfast, you know."

"It is your own fault for sleeping so late, honestly."

I hope she is not too unhappy with him after this little stunt….

"I wonder where Padre Benitez is, Ramon. He said to meet him here."

"Maybe, we should leave the boxes by the doorway. I am sure he would not mind."

"I could but he wanted to talk to me for some reason. He wanted me to wait for him in his study."

"I am sure he will be along momentarily."

Victoria deposited the basket of food on the desk in the padre's study. It was unlike him to be even a few minutes late. He was usually quite prompt.

Ramon was almost out the door when he heard the padre approach followed by Diego.

"Ramon, Aria. It is good to see you."

"Gracias, padre. Ramon smiled. I hope our plan works, "I brought the clothing you asked for. Would you like me to load it on the wagon for you? Good morning, Diego"

"That would be very nice, Ramon. Diego, we can load those clothes into the wagon as well."

The men had left and proceeded to the study long enough to keep Victoria there until Diego returned to converse with the padre…

"Diego, I hope that you will enjoy these books," he stated as he ushered Diego into the study.

"I am sure that I will."

"Padre!" The priest turned as Miguel ran towards him. "Would you excuse me, Diego? It seems my work is never done. Wait for me in my study and I will be along shortly."

Diego closed the door to the study and slowly turned to see Victoria standing near the window. "Padre Benitez is quite busy today. Would you say so Victoria?"

"Diego, you startled me. What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up a few books from the padre. Why are you here?"

"I came to bring clothes and food for the orphanage. I should be going."

"Do not leave on my account, Victoria. I would like to talk to you. Have you given any thought to our last conversation?"

"I thought that you were going to give me time, Diego."

"De la Vegas are not known for their patience, I am afraid. I feel as though we are going around in circles. We need to settle things once and for all."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"What do you mean by that, Diego?" the taverness said as she closed the distance between them.

"I want to know how long is this going to go on. I don't think this is accomplishing anything!" The caballero was frustrated by the entire situation. He had tried to be patient and understanding but didn't know if he could take much more. "How long am I going to pay for keeping the truth from you? I was wrong I admit but you only thought of me as a brother as Diego. Was I supposed to confess not knowing what your reaction would be?"

"I don't know what I would have done! You never gave me the chance to find out!"

"I cannot change that, Victoria. I have apologized repeatedly. How long are you going to hold that over my head?"

"I am not trying to punish you, Diego! I am trying to make you understand!"

"Why can't you understand my point of view? You thought I was nice but boring… Good old reliable Diego…I have heard this for years, from you, my father and the good citizens of this pueblo. You only showed an interest in me when you thought Aria wanted me! You know it's true!"

"I always had feelings for you even when we were children, Diego. You are not being fair!"

"Who said life was supposed to be fair, querida? We have been apart for so long. If you would just talk, really talk to me without all the yelling and accusations…."

"You are a fine one to talk. For years, I had only stolen moments with the man I love…I spent countless nights worrying about if he was hurt, who he was and if we could have a future together!"

"I never wanted to hurt anyone especially you. You are my heart, Victoria! It has been difficult being apart from you!"

"Do you think it has been easy for me? I finally had my heart's desire, a man who I could love...a man that I could respect only to find out that it was all a lie...I wanted to pretend that nothing has changed. That you are the same man who proposed to me but…"

"You want a guarantee that I will never hide anything from you…that I will never do something that I regret…Life does not work that way. Life is not some fairytale where the prince and princess always live happily ever after!"

"I know that life has no guarantees, Diego. I am a woman not some little girls who believes in a knight in shining armor. Zorro was romantic and dashing but we scarcely knew each other."

"Sometimes, I wondered where Zorro ended and Diego began..."

"We have known each other all our lives and you were the one constant that I could depend on. It was a shock to discover that I don't know you as well as I thought I did. Was your love part of the game, Diego?"

"Zorro was a part of me but my love for you is very real...It always has been and always will be. That is the truth!"

"If only, I could believe that!" Victoria stated as she bowed her head.

Diego walked up to her and tipped her face up to meet his gaze. "One thing you must not doubt is my sincerity...I love you! I have always loved you! We can have a family, build a life together. Isn't that what you have always wanted? Give me another chance...We have the rest of our lives to discover new things about each other…"

"You know that is what I want but…Diego, I…I," Victoria swallowed.

"I am a man…imperfect, temperamental...I want to marry you…I am asking you to take the risk…Trust me but more importantly…trust your instincts. Are you willing to take the risk?" Diego extended his hand to Victoria silently imploring her to accept it…to accept him…

"No one knows what the future has in store but you will not regret this…I promise..." he hesitated as he drew her into his arms tentatively. The two gently caressed to seal their bargain.

Padre Benitez quietly opened the door but just as quietly closed it not wanting to interrupt the couple. _Thank you, Padre Celestial. The plan worked…_

Ramon paced the porch of the tavern."Do you think our plan worked, Aria?"

"We can only hope so, Ramon. I don't know what else could be done. They are two of the most stubborn people I have ever known."

"My sister is a handful but Diego is her match. The path to true love never runs smoothly." Ramon stopped as he saw the friar approach. "Did it work, padre?"

"Yes, Ramon," he smiled. "Let's hope we can get them to the altar without further ado."

Diego reached into his pocket nervously and pulled out the engagement ring. The caballero knelt before Victoria ready to ask her again. "Would you accept this ring as a token of my love, my fidelity and as a pledge that I will try to be the husband that you deserve, dearest Victoria?"

"Yes, Diego," she said as she extended her hand, "I accept this ring as a token of your love and fidelity. I promise to be the wife that you deserve. I love you, Diego de la Vega."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Victoria smiled as she wiped the tables in the tavern. Normally, she would have been quite put out at the padre's interference in her life but she knew what he had done was out of love and concern for her and Diego's well-being. All was right with the world and she would soon be welcoming Aria as her sister in law. A few months ago, that thought would have filled her with dread but she knew that Aria truly lover her brother and the feeling was mutual.

"Well…well….well," the alcalde smirked, "I see that the engagement is on again but for how long, senorita?"

"Not that it is any business of yours but this time it is definitely on to stay."

"You and Diego as husband and wife, senorita…He is so mild mannered and you are so…so spirited…It will be cause for lots of interesting complications, wouldn't you agree?"

"You need not worry about such things, Ignacio," Diego interrupted choosing to ignore the_ alcalde's_ remarks, "you are a life-long bachelor and your career comes first."

"Be that as it may. Diego. I would like to have a family of my own someday."

"Have you never heard the old saying that "Opposites attract. As long as Victoria agrees and my father does not object, then what is the problem?"

"None, I suppose. I wish you well on your upcoming marriage," he responded. _You will need all the luck you can get handling that spitfire._

"Of all the nerve, Diego," Victoria responded, "He has all the charm of a wounded jackal."

"It does not matter what Ignacio or anyone else says. We were destined to be together and that is all that matters," he smiled as he embraced his fiancée. "Te amo, Victoria."

"Te amo, Diego."

Victoria put the finishing touches on her hair and smoothed her hand down the sides of her dress. It was hard to believe that her wedding was almost here. She looked out the tavern window to see lanterns lighting the path to the tavern. Normally, they extended from the groom's house to the bride's house but since the hacienda was several miles from the pueblo it was decided that the lanterns would extend from the entrance to the pueblo to the tavern. She watched as Don Alejandro and Felipe brought her wedding chest in the de la Vega carriage. Her future father in law was such a traditionalist that she could hardly refuse the gifts he wanted to present to her…. _The only gift I really want is Diego_….It had been so hard to be apart…She would not see him until tomorrow but it would be worth the wait.

"Dearest Victoria, I can hardly wait until I can officially call you daughter."

"Neither can I, Father," she answered, "it seems as though Diego and I were always meant to be together. He has always been such an important part of my life. Tomorrow, it will be a reality."

"Diego has loved you for a long time. I will be surprised if he gets any sleep tonight."

'Perhaps, you should give him some cactus tea," she laughed, "It is very effective…"

_Well, I didn't need any doctoring until you came along. _

_You should have warned me. _

_I tried but you didn't listen. They would have never caught up with me if you hadn't jumped on my horses like some kind of raging bull. And. . . . _

_And if they had caught up to you, a damaged ankle would be the least of your problems. _

_I guess we're having our first quarrel. _

_We've never had time for a quarrel before. _

_I'm sorry. I know you tried. _

_Relax. Don't move. _

_Cactus tea. Promotes healing and eases the pain. _

_Here, drink this. It will make you feel better. _

_It smells terrible. _

_Well, closing your eyes hides the taste. _

_It is truly awful. _

_Frequently, the things we like the least, do us the most good._

"You must tell me about all of the adventures you and my son had within reason, of course," the old don smiled.

"Your son was the gentleman you raised him to be. He is a good man and we will be happy together."

"That is my fondest wish, Hija preciosa. I wanted the best for my son and he has it," Don Alejandro finished.

"Gracias, padre de mi Corazon."

"Good night, Victoria," he whispered.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The sun began to set at the end of a perfect day. The wedding had gone smoothly even though the _alcalde_ had placed several soldiers outside the church in his never-ending scheme to trap Zorro. The wedding party and Padre Benitez knew that the man DeSoto sought was inside taking his vows. Diego stood tall as he finally pledged his heart and his life to Victoria. She was truly radiant in her white gown accented by a lace mantilla worn by Diego's mother. Don Alejandro watched as she officially became a part of the de la Vega family. _Life could not get any better than this, he_ thought. _Well, a grandchild or two would make it even better. _

"A toast to Victoria and Diego!" Don Alejandro said happily as they sat in the _sala_ enjoying a glass of wine. "Ramon. You are officially part of the de la Vega family at last! I have looked forward to this day for some time."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. I cannot believe that they are finally married. My father wanted Victoria to marry a good man and I am glad she chose Diego."

"If not for you and Aria, I don't know if any of this would have happened."

"Don't forget the good padre, Don Alejandro. Without his support, I don't know if we would have succeeded," Aria inserted.

"A little divine intervention, as well no doubt."

"Alfonso would be very proud of both of you. Ramon, you too have chosen well." The old don was fond of the young woman and knew that they were well suited for one another. "Isn't it about time we start planning your own wedding?"

"That is what Aria and I wanted to tell you. We are going to talk to the padre about posting the banns but we want to wait until the newlyweds return from their honeymoon."

"That is wonderful news, Ramon! This hacienda will be filled with children before long!" he laughed._ Life was good._

Diego and Victoria lay nestled in each other's arms. The perfect end to the perfect day. They had celebrated with friends and family but had been eager to start their own private celebration. "It was wonderful…wasn't it, husband?" Victoria sighed as she snuggled even closer to the man she loved.

"I have never been happier, dear wife. The wait was definitely worth it," he smiled, "The only one who could have been happier was my father."

"I think so… He probably is imagining all the grandchildren he is going to get."

"He didn't happen to mention it to you, did he? I would not be surprised if he is getting the nursery ready."

"You know your father Diego. He tried to be subtle but he could hardly contain himself…"

"I was hoping that you would be spared for at least a day or two," he smirked, "He could not resist."

"He is an old man, he says."

"Old man indeed. He is as healthy as a horse. I would love to give my father grandchildren, in fact, I would be glad to welcome a son and a daughter if she is as beautiful as her mother…"

"And I would be more than happy to provide them for you."

"Call me selfish but I want to spend some time with my beautiful wife _alone_."

"Senor de la Vega. You are no gentleman. What would my husband think?"

"I think that your husband would approve and think of all the fun we will have trying to grant my father's request," Diego laughed as he kissed his wife passionately.


End file.
